


Главная головная боль Криса

by talesofwhales



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, злобный зак, легкомысленное употребление лёгких наркотиков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwhales/pseuds/talesofwhales
Summary: Криса мучают головные боли. И кое-что ещё.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Диагноз Криса, но обозначенный в процессе повествования - кластерные головные боли.

Голова болела. Голова болела очень сильно.  
За двадцать минут, что прошли после того, как начался приступ, Крис успел раз тридцать обойти гримёрку по периметру, покрутиться вокруг своей оси в центре комнаты, попрыгать на месте и даже поприседать. А теперь он утомился, сел, уронил голову на скрещенные на столике руки и приготовился покорно ждать, когда его голова прекратит этот террористический акт, обращенный в сторону своего законного владельца.  
Крис знал - если ему повезёт, то ещё через двадцать минут его отпустит, он вновь обретёт способность связно мыслить, вызовет такси, доедет до дома, закинет в себя горсть таблеток, и положит себя под одеяло.  
Да, этот план был идеален. Но - ему не везло. Боль и не думала утихать – нет, напротив, из своей обычной локации позади правого глаза она начала переползать на висок и щёку. Крис скривился. Часы на его левой руке тикали и это успокаивало.  
Ему не везло по-крупному, потому что на три тысячи пятьсот восемьдесят шестой секунде в мерное, уютное тиканье часов на его левой руке вмешиваются чьи-то шаги.  
Ну какой придурок до сих пор шатается здесь в такое время?  
-Кристофер? – нарушает уютное тиканье знакомый голос.  
Ему пиздецки не везло, потому что этим придурком был Куинто.  
Крис не желает, чтобы кто бы то ни было видел его в таком состоянии. И в десять раз больше не желает, чтобы этим кем бы то ни было был Куинто.  
Херовый день, что уж тут поделать.  
Крис никак не реагирует. Кто знает, может, Зак подумает, что он спит, или умер, или ещё что-то вроде того, и с чистой совестью направится дальше?  
Но нет, Куинто решает, что ему совершенно необходимо поподробнее ознакомиться с текущим агрегатным состоянием Пайна, потыкать в него палкой (благо, что в переносном смысле) и проверить, что будет, и вообще... достать.  
С самого первого дня их знакомства Куинто казался Крису средоточием того, чего самому Пайну в себе недоставало. Закари был этаким воплощением спокойной уверенности, пусть и несколько высокомерной, но очень... притягательной, что ли. Он никогда никому ничего не доказывал. Просто когда он начинал говорить – его слушали. И всё. Какая-то особая магия Закари Куинто.  
На которую попался и Крис. Но это ничего. Все на неё попадались. И лишь немногие знали, какой задницей может быть Куинто на самом деле.  
Он был до безобразия милым со всеми – с той девушкой, что брала у них интервью на прошлой неделе, с парнем из ближайшей отсюда кофейни, который уже давно запомнил, какой кофе берёт Зак (латте на соевом, очень горячий, и боже, почему Крис тоже это запомнил?), да даже с излишне-болтливыми таксистами. Он был мил со всеми – и только немногие, допущенные дальше этой спокойной улыбки и будто бы по-настоящему заинтересованного взгляда, имели счастье узнать, каков Куинто на самом деле. Узнать и сбежать в ужасе. Это было бы логично.  
Но почему-то никто не сбегал. Потому что тот факт, что на самом деле Закари мудак редкого сорта, делало его... ещё привлекательнее? Да, пожалуй.  
-Пайн, ты вообще живой? – допытывается Зак.  
Крис вздыхает и, приложив некоторые усилия, изображает шевеление головой. Интерпретирует это движение Зак как отрицание, или же как подтверждение – не так важно. Вообще не важно.  
-Если ты думаешь, что я буду с тобой возиться – поздравляю, ты бьёшь рекорды наивности. Собственные же.  
Крис не реагирует. Только утомлённо вздыхает внутри себя. Куинто, вроде бы, отваливает с четко выверенной долей патетики.  
К сожалению, отваливает он ненадолго.  
-Чтоб тебя черти драли, вот что, - с такой репликой он возвращается обратно, - если с утра вместо тебя здесь найдут закоченевший труп – это же будет на моей совести.  
То, что Заку требуется оправдывать самого себя, прежде чем совершить какой-то хороший поступок – даже по-своему мило.  
-Вызвать тебе такси?  
Крис согласно мычит. Потому что это и правда было бы неплохо. Потому что его достало сидеть, уткнувшись мордой в этот стол.  
Зак ворчит что-то себе под нос – Крис не прислушивается, потому что он снова слушает, как тикают часы. На триста восемьдесят пятом тике Зак тормошит его за плечо, и Крис ворчит недовольно и дёргается, скидывая с себя прикосновение.  
Потому что встряска – это явно не то, что ему сейчас нужно.  
Крис хочет попросить Зака вырубить свет – но говорить сложно, и едва ли он смог бы сейчас сложить слова в связке предложение – поэтому Крис просто нацепляет солнечные очки, прежде чем окончательно отлепить свою голову от рук.  
Куинто только фыркает. Крису плевать. По коридорам он идёт, держась за стенку – просто на всякий случай. Зак не оглядывается и уходит далеко вперёд – но ждёт его у выхода, держа дверь открытой.  
В такси они не разговаривают.  
Крис растекается по сиденью и всю дорогу смотрит на Зака, который смотрит в окно.  
Зак выглядит усталым - и поэтому, наверное, кажется немного более расслабленным, чем обычно. Крис знает, Крис научился видеть разницу. А может, дело не в усталости, а в том, что здесь только они вдвоём – но Крис не позволяет мысли о том, что Куинто, возможно, подпускает его к себе чуть ближе, чем остальных, прижиться в звенящей от боли голове. Ради всего святого, нет.  
Крис смотрит на Зака, потому что ему нравится смотреть на Зака. И это странно, потому что тот, со своей этой грубоватой, не то, чтобы спорной, но сложной красотой, вовсе не в его вкусе. Крису по вкусу что-то более прямолинейное – посмотрел и понял, что вот, да, это красиво. С Заком такое не прокатывало – но Крису всё равно нравилось – скулы, внимательный взгляд глубоко посаженных глаз, брови эти вразлёт, то, как ему шла щетина... в общем, это вот всё. Замысловато-красивое.  
От неотрывного наблюдения за Заком Криса отвлекает только тот факт, что немного поутихшая боль в черепушке снова начинает нарастать. Крису снова хочется начать двигаться. В добавок ко всему, его тошнит. Он хочет к своим таблеткам и он совсем не хочет, чтобы его выворачивало при Заке. Не сейчас. И не когда либо вообще.  
Крис начинает мотать ногой, раз за разом задевая коленом колено Зака – монотонные цикличные действия – это то, что обычно несколько помогает. Влево-вправо, влево-вправо, влево-вправо, коленка Зака, влево-вправо. Раз на пятый Зак отвлекается от пейзажа за окном, монотонного почти настолько же, насколько монотонны действия Криса, несколько секунд смотрит вопросительно, но так ничего и не говорит и не отодвигается.  
Из чего Пайн делает вывод, что выглядит он, должно быть, по-настоящему паршиво.  
-Сам дойдёшь? – только и интересуется Зак, когда такси тормозит у дома Криса.  
Крис кивает. Конечно, он дойдёт. Куинто, почему-то, смотрит на него с большим сомнением, но потом пожимает плечами и командует:  
-Тогда вали. Что б ты знал, я лелею надежду оказаться в своей постели до того, как начнёт светать.  
Пайн только хмыкает и закатывает глаза. Плевать, что он по-прежнему в тёмных очках и Куинто этого не видит. Можно было бы сообщить ему, что совершенно необязательно было ехать в одной машине с Пайном, но всем же и так понятно, что это было совершенно обязательно – и скорее не из-за того, что Зак волновался – нет, конечно нет, а из-за того, чтобы иметь вот эту вот возможность ворчливого упрёка. Зак ведь такой Зак.  
Если бы Крис мог – он бы посмеялся, но его хватает только на косую улыбку, которая украшает его из без того пугающий видок, пока он проделывает путь от такси до квартиры.  
Он добирается до таблеток, зачем-то пересчитывает их три раза – и все три раза их пять, глотает одну за другой – две снотворного, одна от тошноты, два анальгетика разного спектра, запивает водой, ещё десять минут ходит из комнаты в комнату, до тех пор пока не оказывается в спальне, где валиться на кровать – прямо в одежде и солнечных очках.  
О, в такие моменты он просто обожает своё снотворное.  
***  
Однажды его всё же выворачивает перед Заком.  
И это один из тех случаев, о которых очень хочешь забыть, но будешь вспоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Кажется, у него была встреча в Нью-Йорке, а после неё – несколько свободных дней, и, кажется, он посчитал это причиной, достаточной для того, чтобы позвонить Заку и поинтересоваться тем, не хочет ли он увидеться, чтобы в очередной раз насладиться общением с ним в уничижительной манере.  
Несмотря на то, что их с Заком разговоры по-прежнему каждый раз сводились к взаимной пикировке колкостями, что Зак по-прежнему развлекался тем, что издевался над Крисом, они успели стать... вроде как друзьями. Это была дружба определённо в самой извращенной манере – но она была. Потому что несмотря на то, что Зак был мудаком - Зак был интересным. Интересным мудаком. С ним всегда было о чем поговорить, с ним можно было спорить до хрипоты, до колик смеяться над его злыми шутками, и сколько угодно смотреть на него, пока он сам этого не видит (или делает вид, что не видит). Зак был... незаурядным.  
А Крис был одним из немногих, кого тот подпустил к себе чуть ближе, чем остальных. Наверное, потому, что Заку было весело над ним издеваться.  
А может, всё это было только в воображении у Пайна.  
Итак, он позвонил Заку. А потом они оказались в баре. И Крис набрался.  
Кажется, именно так всё и было. Но он не уверен точно.  
По крайней мере, он может оправдаться перед самим собой тем, что у него был паршивый период – он расстался с Доминик, и его жизнь шла настолько не так, как он сам того хотел, что ему начинало казаться, что это, черт возьми, не его жизнь. Это же достаточное оправдание того, что даже поняв, что у него снова начинается приступ - хотя, казалось, что с неделю назад они прекратились и на ближайший год он отмучился – он продолжил пить?  
Проснувшись, он обнаруживает себя на мягкой поверхности, которую он идентифицирует как диван. Диван немного попахивает псиной, но это ничего. Под щекой у него подушка, и на роже наверняка отпечатался этот чертов узор, вышитый на ней – и это кажется Крису гораздо большей проблемой, чем запах псины. Дальше Крис ничерта не видит. Он шарит до дивану вокруг себя руками в поисках очков – он занимается этим минут пять, не меньше, и, когда в голове начинает зарождаться вполне разумная мысль о том, что его очки не обязательно валяются рядом, а могут быть вообще где угодно (почему-то от этой мысли становится неуютно) – наконец-то натыкается пальцами на искомый предмет, со вздохом облегчения нацепляет очки на нос, поднимает взгляд, собираясь оглядеть комнату, и...  
-Блядь!  
...ему кажется, что от испуга он весь подлетает на несколько сантиметров.  
Куинто стоит меньше чем в метре от дивана, и, скрестив руки на груди, с ухмылкой пялится на Криса. Крис даже не сомневается в том, что он стоял тут всё то время, пока Пайн был занят поиском очков, и просто наблюдал.  
Итак, он действительно в квартире Куинто и на его диване.  
-Ты жалок, Пайн, - сообщает Зак, с такой улыбкой, будто бы всё это искренне его веселит.  
Хотя почему «будто бы»? Пайн уверен, что так и есть.  
Прелесть в том, что Крис даже не может возразить.  
Ему херово. Херово настолько, что хочется родиться обратно. Он чувствует себя как плюшевая игрушка, в голову которой вместо ваты напихали маленьких тонких иголок, руки и ноги оторвали и пришили по-новой – намеренно криво и грубо, и у которой к тому же страшно болит желудок – плевать, что у плюшевых игрушек не бывает желудка.  
Всё это его состояние мягко возвращает ему воспоминания о том, что происходило вчера после того, как разум окончательно отправился в свободное плавание по рекам им виски и текилы... и Крису хочется исчезнуть. Просто исчезнуть. Потому что он реально жалок.  
Видимо, все тяжелые думы Криса отражаются на его лице – потому что Зак смеётся.  
-Серьёзно, даже Ноа, как-то раз обожравшийся ваты, блевал... более изящно, что ли, - ржёт Зак.  
Крис смотрит на него самым свирепым взглядом, на который только способен сейчас – и, видимо, получается у него совсем не убедительно, потому что Зак, едва успокоившись, смеётся снова. Так, смеясь и качая головой, он удаляется из поля зрения Криса... куда-то. Крис не находит в себе сил даже приподнять голову от дивана, поэтому он решает просто полежать и подождать, пока Зак вернётся. Если он вернётся.  
Зак снова возникает перед ним со стаканом воды – и это страшно мило.  
-Поднимайся. Я не собираюсь тебя поить, - фыркает Зак. И это звучало бы пренебрежительно, если бы ему удалось не улыбаться. Но ему не удаётся.  
Пайн приподнимается на локтях, только сейчас понимает, что он дрых, как был – в брюках и рубашке, берёт протянутый Заком стакан и несколько секунд наблюдает за тем, как по поверхности воды идут волны от того, что у Пайна трясётся рука. Потом он подозрительно принюхивается к волнистой воде.  
-Алкозельце-е-р, - нараспев сообщает Зак.  
Крис хочет сообщить ему, что он – солнышко.  
Он выпивает воду в несколько больших глотков, каким-то чудом умудрившись не поперхнуться, возвращает стакан Заку, который всё так же стоит над ним и наблюдает со снисходительным интересом, и снова растекается по дивану.  
-Нет уж, - качает головой Куинто, - даже не думай разлёживаться. Поднимай свой жалкий перебравший текилы зад и вали в душ.  
-Мммм, - протестующе мычит Пайн.  
Но на Закари подобное не действует, потому что он, хоть и солнышко, но всё равно – само зло. Само зло, которое, мстительно буркнув «сам напросился», кидает на диван что-то, по всей видимости – какую-то собачью игрушку – и в следующий момент на Криса запрыгивает что-то большое, тёплое и лохматое. То есть не что-то, а Ноа. На несколько секунд Крис лишается способности дышать.  
-Как можно быть таким мудаком, вот скажи мне? – хрипит Пайн, как только у него получается сделать вдох, и пытается смотреть на Зака как можно более осуждающе.  
На него это, понятное дело, не срабатывает. Зак только пожимает плечами и говорит:  
-Полотенце и одежду я тебе положил. Я выведу собак. Если вернусь и найду тебя на диване – оболью водой.  
Сказав это, Зак разворачивается и, коротко свистнув собакам, выходит из комнаты. Крис несколько секунд прожигает недовольным взглядом опустевший дверной проём, и, сделав над собой волевое усилие, стекает с дивана.  
Как бы ему не хотелось признавать этот факт – но после душа действительно становится лучше – голова перестаёт быть средоточием белого шума, привкус кошачьего лотка во рту замещается мятным вкусом зубной пасты, а затёкшие мышцы перестают гудеть – правда, от этого двигаться становиться ещё более лениво.  
Крис сидит на кухне в квартире Зака, одетый в штаны, футболку и толстовку Зака - с капюшоном, натянутым на мокрые волосы, и рукавами, натянутыми на кисти рук, потому что его противно знобит, и наблюдает за тем, как Зак говорит завтрак, который скорее ужин, потому что как выяснилось, на момент пробуждения Криса время уже перевалило за пять вечера.  
Крис думает, что конкретно в этот момент времени вокруг него слишком много Зака, но - и это очень, очень странно – Крису от этого не то, чтобы вполне комфортно, нет, ему просто офигительно уютно тут.  
Это... пугает.  
Крис не успевает подумать об этом хорошенько, потому что Зак ставит перед ним тарелку с чем-то отвратительно-полезным и вегетарианским и смотрит этим своим лаконичным недобрым взглядом, и все мысли Криса переключаются на брюссельскую капусту, предостерегающие от глупостей брови Куинто, и на старательные попытки вспомнить, куда он вчера дел все свои таблетки.  
После того, как последняя жертвенная капустка исчезает с тарелки, и Зак поощрительно треплет его по макушке – совсем как Ноа пару минут назад, Крис направляется на поиски таблеток, которые, опять же - не без подсказки Зака, обнаруживаются в куртке, а вместе с ними – и ещё одно лекарство, предпочтение которому Крис склонен отдать сегодня.  
-Марихуана? Пайн, серьёзно? – вопрошает Зак, после того, как Крис с вопрошающим видом (вид вопрошает пепельницу, шанс не быть выставленным за дверь на время курения и желает ли Зак принять участие в предупреждении головной боли Криса) демонстрирует ему косяк.  
-Да. А что такого? – с самым невинным видом осведомляется Крис. – Она мне прописана. Ну ладно. Почти.  
-Только не на кухне. В гостиной. И открой окно, - милостиво заключает Куинто, доставая запрятанную глубоко на верхних полках пепельницу.  
Первый раз Крис затягивается, остановившись у открытого окна и рассматривая улицу внизу – парк через два квартала, закрытый бар, забегаловка с наполовину потухшей неоновой вывеской в доме напротив. Город уютно шумел, пахло дождём и то ли такос, то ли кесадильей – в общем, чем-то очень мексиканским.  
То ли Зак подходит к нему со спины слишком тихо, а может, Крис слишком увлёкся думами о нью-йоркских мексиканцах – но он вздрагивает, когда ладонь Зака – тяжелая и тёплая – ложится на его плечо.  
-Не подкрадывайся, - фыркает Крис и протягивает Заку косяк.  
-Я не подкрадывался, - хмыкает Зак в ответку.  
Он затягивается, не забирая косяка из пальцев Криса – затягивается глубоко, так... со вкусом, морщится едва заметно, когда терпкий дым дерёт горло, задерживает дыхание на пару секунд – и выдыхает мутный белесый дым.  
-Это не медицинская марихуана.  
-Конечно нет, - улыбается Пайн. Отходит от окна, залезает на диван с ногами, и, глазами следит за Заком, пока тот, постояв немного у окна, обходит диван и садится рядом.  
-И ты летаешь и ходишь по улицам с россыпью косяков в кармане. Честное слово, Пайн, иногда я начинаю думать, что ты становишься наконец чуть разумнее табурета, но раз за разом ты убеждаешь меня в собственной наивности.  
Крис тихо посмеивается, покорно позволяя Заку забрать косяк их его губ.  
-Бедный наивный Закари, - говорит, развернувшись к Заку, и устроив согнутую в локте руку на спинке дивана. – Если меня кто-то и поймает, я всегда могу оправдаться раком мозга.  
Целое одно мгновение Зак смотрит на него... странно. А потом говорит:  
-У тебя не рак мозга.  
-У меня не рак мозга, - кивает Крис.  
-Идиот, - фыркает Зак.  
Крис закуривает второй косяк.  
-Так или иначе – вчера посреди ночи ты напугал собак своим воем.  
-Да? Мне стоит извиниться перед ними. Боже, сколько я выпил, раз не смог проснуться даже от головной боли? – Пайн в ужасе округляет глаза.  
-Более чем достаточно, Крис.  
-А какого черта ты меня не остановил?  
-А зачем? Мне было весело.  
Чертов Куинто бесстыдно ржёт в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Криса.  
-Я знаю, что должно тебе помочь, - к тому времени, когда ими был докурен третий косяк, а Крис, в тему беседы, продолжающей крутиться вокруг его головной голи, сообщил, что иногда травка является практически единственным спасением, вдруг сообщает Зак.  
-ЛСД? – предполагает Пайн.  
-Йога, - с самым серьёзным видом говорит Куинто, подрываясь с дивана, - ложись на пол.  
-Ты накурился, Куинто, - смеётся Пайн.  
-Не спорю. Но и ты тоже.  
-Черт, ты прав. Ненавижу, когда ты прав.  
-Я всегда прав, - хмыкает Зак.  
-Ха-ха. У меня для тебя плохие новости.  
-О том, что это значит, что ты всегда меня ненавидишь?  
-Именно.  
-Это не такие уж и плохие новости, Крис.  
-Ты скотина, Куинто, - Крис плавно сползает с дивана, приземляется задницей на пол, поправляет задравшуюся наверх толстовку и смотрит на Зака. – Что б ты знал, все эти собаки головой вниз и прочая херня – не для меня.  
-Шавасана, - весомо сообщает Зак. Так, будто Крис просто обязан знать, о чем это он.  
-Понятия не имею, что за хрень ты сейчас несёшь, - фыркает Крис.  
-Ляг уже на пол.  
Крис, всё-таки, ложится, бросив на Зака последний подозрительный взгляд.  
-Руки ладонями вверх, - командует тот, - чуть согни пальцы. Ноги чуть в стороны. И самая простая для тебя часть – расслабься, и ни о чем не думай.  
-Идиот, - фыркает Крис, длинно выдыхая и прикрывая глаза.  
Зак ложится рядом с ним. Его рука совсем рядом с рукой Криса – и он чувствует тепло, исходящее от него. Зак дышит медленно и глубоко, и Крис невольно подстраивается под его дыхание, начинает дышать с ним. Они лежат так минут десять, а может, и того дольше – в какой-то момент Крис двигает пальцами, чтобы убедиться на всякий случай, не подсыпал ли Куинто в еду какой-нибудь паралитик и может ли он ещё двигаться, и его пальцы задевают ладонь Зака.  
-Не можешь лежать спокойно, да? – тихо интересуется Зак.  
-Вроде того, - отзывается Пайн, не отстраняя руки и продолжая касаться ладони Зака пальцами. – Эй, Зак?  
-Что? – со вздохом отзывается Куинто, видимо, смирившись, что Пайна не заткнуть.  
-А ты встречался с женщинами?  
-С чего ты вдруг заинтересовался моей личной жизнью, не разобравшись толком в своей? – ожидаемо фыркает Зак с хорошо различимым холодком в голосе.  
Зак не любит пускать кого-либо дальше установленных им самим рамок. Крис успел хорошо узнать масштабы эти рамок за последние годы. Как и то, что за этими рамками ещё метров пятьсот минного поля. И только потом уже – Зак.  
Не сказать, что это минное поле пугало Пайна хоть когда-то. А сейчас он и вовсе укурен.  
-В том-то и дело, - говорит он. - Мне нужно знать, отношения с мужчинами – это настолько же проблемно, насколько и с женщинами, или всё же нет?  
-А то ты не знаешь.  
-Эм... Нет?  
-Не говори мне, что ты натурал, - хмыкает Зак. Крис косится на него и натыкается на пристальный ироничный взгляд. Это по-своему жутко – что Зак, вот этот вот, о котором Крис, если подумать, до сих пор ничего толком и не знает, видит его насквозь.  
-Я спал с мужчинами. Но никогда не встречался.  
-Вот как. И тебе нужно моё мнение?  
-Ага.  
-Абсолютно одно и то же, Крис. Тяжело, утомительно и ничем не заканчивается.  
-Что, твой последний был... настолько плох?  
-О нет. Даже не думай. Я не собираюсь говорить с тобой о своём недавнем разрыве.  
-Нет?  
-Нет, Крис, - Зак говорит это твёрдо, но всё равно недостаточно для того, чтобы Крис не улыбнулся.  
-Знаешь, что я думаю, Зак?  
-Что Земля плоская?  
-Что какой бы задницей ты не прикидывался, ты меня любишь.  
-Поздравляю, Кристофер. Ты только что превзошел самого себя в глупости, - объявляет Зак.  
Крис смеётся.  
Между ними снова устанавливается уютная, совсем не нервирующая, правильная тишина. Крис слушает дыхание Зака как слушает иногда тиканье часов, и его пальцы всё ещё касаются заковой ладони. В какой-то момент он просто засыпает и просыпается только когда его легонько треплют за плечо.  
-Ну ты и дрыхнуть, Пайн, - качает головой Зак. Мысли в голове ворочаются плохо, и Крис лениво думает о том, что для Зака это подозрительно-гуманный способ побудки. А ещё о том, что он замёрз. Он зябко ёжится, и Зак интересуется:  
-Холодно? Конечно, холодно, ты же валяешься на полу.  
-Это всё твоя йога, - сонно ворчит Крис.  
-Конечно-конечно, - соглашается Зак. – А теперь – лезь на диван. Я тебе постелил.  
Зак действительно постелил ему на диване и это, если честно, просто ужасно мило. Ещё милее то, что когда Пайн меняет дислокацию, мелко дрожа, Куинто накрывает его одеялом по самый нос.  
-К завтрашнему утру ты должен забыть об этом, иначе мне придётся тебя убить, - с улыбкой сообщает он. – Спокойной ночи, Крис.  
Зак снимает с него очки, которые, судя по звуку, кладет на столик, стоящий сбоку дивана, и гасит в гостиной свет.  
Каким-то образом получается так, что Крис оккупирует диван в гостиной Зака в течении следующих двух недель. Он просто забирает свои вещи из отеля, привозит их в квартиру Куинто, с довольно-таки четким намерением на днях купить билет на самолёт и улететь обратно в ЛА, где у него есть несколько довольно важных в социальном плане дел – вроде поездки к родителям, визита к старшей сестре и присутствия на мальчишнике у одного из друзей... а потом каким-то образом проходят две недели.  
В Нью-Йорке.  
В квартире Зака.  
На его диване.  
В основном в обнимку с Ноа.  
В жестокую реальность Криса возвращает звонок агента, заставший его, когда он, полусонный, выгуливал собак Зака, которые решили, что им совершенно необходимо сходить на прогулку в два часа ночи и не давали Пайну заснуть.  
-Пайн, позволь поинтересоваться, где тебя черти носят? – без предисловий интересуются на том конце провода.  
-Эм... В Нью-Йорке, - отзывается Крис, и лезет рукой под капюшон, чтобы почесать затылок. Он, разумеется, целиком упакован в одежду Зака. И это тоже совсем не кажется ему странным.  
-Мне нужно напоминать тебе, что завтра у тебя встреча?  
-В Лос-Анжелесе? – решает уточнить Крис на всякий случай. Вдруг прокатит.  
-В Лос-Анджелесе. Какого черта ты вообще делаешь в Нью-Йорке, когда должен был вернуться ещё две недели назад?  
-Эм... не знаю?  
-Крис, ты пьян?  
-Вовсе нет.  
По ту сторону трубки раздаётся тяжкий вздох.  
Крису не стыдно, потому что вот в это самое мгновение он сам только-только осознал, что провёл на диване у Зака две недели, а тот ни разу не обмолвился даже о том, что Крис у него малость... задержался.  
Если бы это был не Куинто, а кто-то другой, Крис мог бы предположить, что обстоятельство злоупотребления гостеприимством было замолчено из чувства такта. Но черт, это же Куинто!  
-Я могу попробовать перенести встречу на день позже. Но не больше.  
-Да? Да, хорошо.  
-Я могу рассчитывать на то, что завтра ты уже будешь в Лос-Анжелесе?  
-Да-да. Конечно. Именно там я и буду, - как болванчик кивает Крис, продолжая пялиться в одну точку.  
В итоге, вернувшись с прогулки, он так и не может заснуть, поэтому решает купить билет и собрать вещи. Втихую, пока никто не видит, он кидает в сумку одну из толстовок Зака и чувствует себя каким-то жалким фетишистом.  
С утра Зак, обнаруживший Пайна не дрыхнущим на диване, а сидящим на кухне с книгой, смотрит на него подозрительно-вопросительным взглядом.  
-У меня самолёт через два часа, - поясняет Крис.  
-Вот как?  
-Какая-то встреча, о которой я совсем забыл. Я и так у тебя... задержался.  
-Не так, чтобы очень, - пожимает плечами Зак. – Ты почти как третья собака.  
Крис возмущённо фыркает, правда, в случае с Заком, такому сравнению можно и порадоваться.  
-Ну а что? Тебя нужно выгуливать, кормить...  
-И иногда кидать мне палку? – заканчивает Крис с выражением непроницаемого спокойствия на лице.  
Зак, который рылся в ящике в поисках чего-то, замирает, оборачивается и смотрит на Пайна несколько долгих секунд. Его брови приподняты в молчаливом вопросительном изумлении, а губы чуть-чуть приоткрыты, прежде чем сложиться в широкую улыбку – и о, Крис просто фанатеет, когда Зак улыбается ему вот так.  
-Если это – то, зачем ты жил у меня на диване две недели, мог бы сказать сразу.  
-Больно надо, - фыркает Пайн, которому требуется всего-то несколько секунд на то, чтобы отвиснуть после реплики Зака.  
За завтраком Крис старается не думать о том, что это – возможно последний раз, когда он сидит с ещё заспанным, лохматым, не до конца завернувшимся в свою обычную повседневную вежливую холодность Заком за одним столом в его квартире.  
***  
Чтобы осознать, что с ним что-то не так, Крису требуется пятичасовой перелёт и ещё двое суток.  
Зак любит своих собак – любит их куда больше, чем людей, а ещё с ума сходит по театру – и это то, чего Крис о нём не знал. Любовь Зака к Бродвею велика настолько, что он на полном серьёзе говорит о том, что бросил бы кинематограф ради работы в театре. Он может говорить о театре, кажется, часами, это вроде как его конёк – и когда он говорит о нём, он становится таким вдохновлённым, таким другим, таким живым... это совсем-совсем другой Зак, которого Крис никогда раньше не видел.  
Если смотреть на Зака тогда, когда он сам думает, что на него не смотрят, можно понять, что черты его лица, на самом деле, куда мягче. Если поймать момент его глубокой задумчивости – можно увидеть складочку, залёгшую между бровей и уловить привычку покусывать нижнюю губу изнутри. Если наблюдать за Заком так пристально, как это делал Крис в эти две недели, то можно понять, что эта его маска холодной неприступности начинает трещать по швам – персонально для тебя, потому что ты видишь то, чего нельзя видеть, чего больше никто не видит.  
В одну из ночей в Нью-Йорке Крис, сквозь беспокойный сон, замешанный на снотворном и обезболивающем, чувствует, как на нём поправляют сползшее одеяло, и как теплая ладонь касается его лба.  
В одну из ночей в Лос-Анжелесе Крис просыпается среди ночи от душного, неясного сна, от которого тянет тревогой в груди, оглядывается по сторонам, постепенно осознавая себя в пространстве и с пугающей ясностью понимает – он попал.  
Он влип в это угрюмое чудовище, прикидывающееся рубахой-парнем, в этого хозяина холодов, снаружи выглядящего, как обыкновенный человек, но способного превратить все твои внутренности в ледышку одним только недовольным взглядом, в этого типа, недолюбливающего всё живое, если это живое – не пёсики. Он влип в Куинто, причем, кажется, уже довольно давно – и то, что до Пайна дошло только сейчас, кажется даже смешным.  
Теперь главное – не спалиться. Держать себя в руках.  
Потому что Крис идиот, но не настолько, чтобы не осознавать, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
***  
И, понятное дело, однажды он всё-таки разносит всю свою конспирацию в пух и прах. Конечно же, сам.  
Всё идёт хорошо. А потом мятежное «всё» сворачивает с рельс и врассыпную разбегается в направлении полной, беспросветной задницы.  
Не без причины, конечно же. Две главные причины произошедшего – это алкоголь и бесспорный факт отсутствия у Пайна мозгов. Ну, и ещё рубашка Зака, которая слишком уж ему идёт.  
За столом их шестеро, и Пайн сидит как раз напротив Зака, который лениво качает в пальцах стакан со своим коктейлем, который почти не пьёт. Можно подумать, этот чертов коктейль нужен ему только за тем, чтобы вот так вот крутить стакан, касаясь запотевшего от разницы температур стекла своими пальцами – только для того, чтобы Крис залипал на этом действии.  
После того, как Крис, подняв глаза, натыкается на ироничный взгляд Куинто, оформленный ещё и в вопросительно изогнутую бровь, он решает пялиться ещё куда-нибудь. Поэтому вот уже около часа его взгляд блуждает по женщинам всех цветов и формаций, время от времени задерживаясь на наиболее достойных, на вкус Криса, внимания. Вместе с этим Пайн почти незаметно для самого себя хлещет виски.  
Помимо них с Заком за столом находятся ещё и Зои, Карл, Саймон и Джон - они давным-давно не собирались практически всем составом, поэтому их беседа выходит более чем оживлённой, но Крис в ней не участвует. В какой-то момент его настигает карающий локоть Зои – как раз в тот момент, когда он переглядывается с миловидной рыженькой в экстремально-миниатюрном, но при этом на удивление элегантном платье.  
-Пайн, ты животное, - вздыхает Зои, безошибочно определив направление его взгляда.  
Крис только пожимает плечами. Он не собирается спорить, тем более что последние несколько месяцев его личная жизнь состоит из сплошных случайных связей. Потому что, как оказалось, это куда легче, чем пытаться завести грёбаные серьёзные отношения. Это легко, совсем не больно, это не нервирует, и, к тому же, это приятно. Чем не вариант.  
Он пытается прислушаться к увлечённой беседе, но эти попытки раз за разом приводят к тому, что он упирается взглядом в Зака – снова и снова. Вот у Зака в руках новый коктейль, вот у него расстёгнуты две верхний пуговицы на рубашке, вот появился еле-заметный румянец на скулах и это манера намеренно-четко выговаривать каждое слово, лучше всего обозначающее то, что он пьян... Решив прервать этот порочный круг своего взгляда, который раз за разом возвращается к Куинто, с упрямой цикличностью полнолуний или чего-нибудь такого, Крис изящно - насколько это возможно при его степени опьянения - вываливается из-за стола и направляется в сторону уборных, по пути обтеревшись о все возможные углы, и, кажется, о пару-тройку человек.  
Уборные с нежно-сиреневыми стенами и черной сантехникой похожи на больную фантазию престарелого глэм-рокера – и именно об этом, а не вовсе о том, боже какой же пиздец под каким бы предлогом мне свалить, думает Крис, пялясь в покрасневшие глаза собственного отражения в зеркале.  
За этим крайне увлекательным занятием его и застаёт Зак, с многозначительной ухмылкой Вилли Вонки в подпитии возникший в дверном проёме.  
-Ты что этот тут? – подозрительно интересуется Крис.  
-Меня отправили проверить, чем ты здесь занимаешься. Почему-то предположения о том, что ты трахаешь очередную жертву твоего требующего подпитки эго, или просто бесславно отрубился, их не устроили.  
Крис фыркает.  
-Требующего подпитки эго? – переспрашивает, отворачиваясь от зеркала и делая пару шагов к Заку. Тот пожимает плечами.  
А потом Крис делает, наверное, величайшую глупость в своей жизни. Зачем-то. Это даже глупее, чем тыкать палкой в пчелиный улей.  
Он прижимается губами к губам Зака. И сперва его охватывает дикая эйфория – от того, насколько мягкие у того губы и от того, что тот на мгновение будто бы поддаётся, размыкая их, и кладёт ладонь Пайну на грудь, сжимает пальцы, снимая в них рубашку... и в следующий момент скупым коротким движением отталкивает Пайна от себя – и толчок получается такой силы, что у Пайна дыхание вышибает и он по инерции отступает шага на четыре, пока не врезается больно бедром в раковину.  
Но это всё ничего. Хуже, страшнее всего то, как Куинто смотрит на него. То тёмное и бездонное в его взгляде – это определённо не желание, хотя перепутать было бы относительно легко. Но нет. Это не желание. Это ненависть.  
Чистая, яростная и пугающая.  
-Господи, ну что же ты за дебил, - говорит Куинто, прежде чем покинуть уборную.  
«Если бы у меня только были мозги», - тоскливо думает Крис, рассеянно потирая ушибленное бедро.


	2. 2.

Крис целиком и полностью осознаёт, глупость каких масштабов он тогда совершил. Поэтому он не жалеет себя. Ну, или почти не жалеет.  
По крайней мере, он старается, да.  
Но, исходя из соображений здравого смысла, справедливо будет сказать, что лучше бы он старался найти свои мозги, потерянные где-то на жизненном пути.  
Их с Заком прежняя дружба, которой Крис, между прочим, немало дорожил и даже чуть-чуть гордился, сводится к абсолютному радиомолчанию. Крис совершенно осознанно не пытается ничего исправить, потому что ему достаточно одного воспоминания о том взгляде Зака, чтобы его натурально передёрнуло и неприятно засосало под лопаткой. Благо, что на слишком частые воспоминания и об этом, ровно как на горькое сожаление или раскаяние, не оставалось так уж много времени в силу какого-то совершенно безумного графика, из-за которого Пайн мог до трёх раз в неделю оказываться в разных часовых поясах.  
Не давали покоя и головные боли, которые оказались тут как тут, стоило только начаться осени. Организм, и без того истощённый своим недалёким хозяином, упорно работающим на износ, вынужден был бороться ещё и с этим, таблетки помогали всё меньше, и Крис, вместо того, чтобы сходить к врачу и скорректировать лечение, просто бездумно увеличивал дозировку, глотая по пять таблеток за приступ, оправдываясь тем, что у него нет никакого времени на посещение больницы.  
В этом была часть правды, но гораздо больше в этом было беспросветной глупости и бесцельного упрямства.  
Ни к чему хорошему это не приводит.  
Наконец он возвращается в Лос-Анжелес. И всё бы было хорошо – если бы он не был настолько вымотан работой и болезнью. И куда больше болезнью, чем работой. Из-за приступов, которые начинаются поздно вечером и будят по ночам, он почти не спит уже пятые сутки, из-за тошноты, провоцируемой сильной головной болью, он почти не ест, а ещё – сегодняшний день ознаменован тем, что его обезболивающие, способные свалить среднестатистического слона в сладкий сон (это преувеличение, но оно хорошо отражает суть), окончательно перестают действовать.  
Сегодняшний день ознаменован тем, что он, за десять лет приступов, наконец понимает, что то, что писали о попытках суицида из-за слишком сильных приступах боли – отнюдь не преувеличение. Вот дерьмо.  
Он занимает себя монотонной бытовухой. Вообще-то, он ненавидит всё это – уборку, заботы о том, чтобы в холодильнике не возродилась какая-нибудь древняя цивилизация, стирка и глажка – всё это не его конёк, и без услуг клининговой компании его дом уже давно превратился бы в джунгли из разбросанной одежды с запрятанными пыльными руинами мебели в их глубине. Но сейчас он находит в ненавидимой им деятельности небольшое, но спасение. Разбирает чемодан, проводит ревизию внутренностей холодильника, после которой уцелеть удаётся только паре банок пива и соевому соусу, даже вытирает пыль со всех поверхностей в доме и расставляет часть книг, которые стопками возвышаются тут и там на горизонтальных поверхностях – и в этом книжном беспределе даже есть система (в спальне – те книги, которые Крис читает, на кухне – те, что уже прочитал и перечитывает какие-то их части под настроение, в гостиной – новоприобретённые и те, что собирается прочитать), на книжные полки.  
Всё это помогает – но не так, чтобы очень, поэтому Крис раз за разом делает перерывы, чтобы закинуть в себя ещё пару таблеток в слепой надежде, что это, наконец, поможет.  
В конечном итоге он задалбывается. Окончательно и бесповоротно. В голове туман, кончики пальцев, почему-то, немеют, в горле застряла назойливым комком тошнота, и это заставляет раз за разом сглатывать, даже тогда, когда во рту пересыхает, мысли путаются окончательно, а боль в виске упорно нарастает, хотя казалось, что хуже, большее уже просто быть не может.  
Это ад, это грёбаный ад, и Крис застывает посреди комнаты, сжимает пальцы в волосах, стонет – тихо и жалко. Ему в самом деле хочется подохнуть, но так, ненадолго, чтобы потом ожить – и желательно без этой молотилки внутри его головы. Но так не бывает, не бывает, не бывает. Вот же черт.  
Баночки, в которых хранится обезболивающее Криса, к его удивлению оказываются пусты, хотя с утра точно были заполнены как минимум наполовину, но он не придаёт этому большого значения – к черту, от них всё равно никакой пользы. У него есть ещё одно лекарство весьма специфического толка, и он решается на это только из-за того, что здравый смысл отбило вместе со способностью связно мыслить.  
Криса потряхивает ознобом, трясёт так, что он только грёбаным чудом умещает крошечную красную горошинку на кончике пальца и отправляет её под верхнюю губу.  
У него очень, очень сильно кружится голова, а ещё ему трудно дышать, поэтому он открывает нараспашку окно в гостиной, укладывается на пол, и, уставившись в потолок, ждёт. В его субъективной Вселенной проходит вечность, на деле – проходит чуть больше сорока минут, прежде чем растворяющееся у него под губой «лекарство» начинает действовать, разукрашивая потолок на границе зрения в рябящую радугу и превращая потолочный светильник в маленькую пародию на НЛО. Боль не проходит, нет, просто она становится совершенно, абсолютно неважной, незначительной, она – сущий пустяк. Крис улыбается и потягивается сладко, оглядывает комнату, которая занятно переливается кривыми линиями под его взглядом, и тянется к мобильнику, который зачем-то кинул рядом с собой, когда укладывался на полу.  
Ему надо позвонить Заку. Ему совершенно необходимо сделать это. Даже если Куинто не ответит – Крису сейчас будет вполне достаточно задушевной беседы с автоответчиком. Собственно, Пайн именно на неё и рассчитывает, слушая гудки и блуждая своим обновлённым взглядом, делающим все краски ярче, а края предметов – чуть зыбучими, как пески, утягивающие несчастных невнимательных путников внутрь себя, по комнате. Поэтому, когда ему отвечает Закари-человек, а не Закари-автоответчик, он на пару секунд теряется. Но всего-лишь на пару.  
-Думаю, глупо интересоваться, в курсе ли ты, сколько времени, - недовольно – но недостаточно недовольно ворчат на том конце провода.  
Крис улыбается.  
-Время раскаяния, мистер Куинто, - нараспев оповещает Крис, улыбаясь совершенно глупо и столь же довольно.  
-Вот как, - хмыкает Зак. Его голос тихий и хриплый, и Крис совершенно точно его разбудил, но вот в этом он вообще не раскаивается – нет, он прикрывает глаза, и ему кажется, и звучание голоса в трубке будто бы оглаживает его мягким, всеобъемлющим таким прикосновением.  
Господи боже, какой кайф.  
-Ммм, - согласно мычит Крис, - ты всё ещё зол на меня? Если да, то перестань это. Нельзя злиться на меня только за то, что я хотел... – тут Крис зависает, потому что он сам до конца не уверен, чего же он хотел от Зака, зажимая того в туалете.  
-Чего ты хотел, Пайн? Пополнить список своих свершений на поприще случайного быстрого траха?  
-Не-е-е-ет, - убеждённо тянет Крис и ни капельки не врёт, - не то, чтобы я выше этого, но ты! Ты выше этого, Зак, - доверчиво делится он, - я бы не стал пополнять этот список тобой. Ты бы совершенно точно попал в совсе-е-ем другой список.  
-Ты что, накурился? – подозрительно интересуется Куинто, будто бы совершенно мимо ушей пропуская столь трепетное признание Криса. И это, к слову, очень обидно. Поэтому вместо ответа Пайн обиженно сопит. – Пайн, - коротко бросает Зак, чем эффективно прерывает поток недовольного сопения.  
-И вовсе я не накурился, - отвечает Крис. Между прочим, совершенно честно. Он вообще сейчас чувствует себя странно – кажется, он сейчас не способен был бы соврать, даже если бы захотел. Наоборот – в сознании скребёт назойливое стремление вот прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, выложить Заку всё как есть, совсем всё – начиная с самого начала, с того, как над ним издевались в средней школе и как в детстве ему казалось, что он в своей семье лишний настолько же, насколько лишним оказывается кукушонок в выводке лебединых птенцов, и заканчивая тем, как это мучительно и одновременно совершенно невероятно – то, что когда-то несколько лет назад Зак почему-то решил, что он, Крис, достоит того, чтобы поиздеваться над ним чуть дольше, чем над другими. Ну, что поделаешь, что в этом и состоит особая форма дружбы Закари Куинто. Крис совсем не против, но иногда всё это хуже самой сильной головной боли.  
Да, Крис определённо хочет рассказать об этом Заку – и в какой-то момент ему кажется, что он действительно говорит – но на деле оказывается, что это его мысли слишком громко копошатся внутри его собственной черепушки, и Крис бы и разницы не заметил, если бы Куинто снова не окликнул его.  
-Пайн, ты позвонил мне среди ночи, чтобы усиленно молчать в трубку?  
-Усиленно думать в трубку, - тут же поправляет Крис. Почему-то он резко чувствует потребность в движении. И в том, чтобы сменить тему. – Ты что там, со своим этим... художником?  
Да, выбор темы сегодня – явно не его конёк. Да, Крис определённо хотел спросить о чем-то другом, но никак не о том, кто находится с Куинто в одной койке. Вот же черт.  
-Это не твоё дело, Крис, - реакция Зака совершенна предсказуема.  
-Да, - соглашается Пайн тут же, - ты прав. Это я, ну просто знаешь...  
-Не знаю, - хмыкает Зак, наверняка развеселившись от этого внезапного косноязычия Криса. – Что?  
-Хочу, чтобы ты был доволен и счастлив, - чуть ли не рявкает он, - вот что. Идиот, - заключает Крис, сперва садясь, а потом вставая на ноги и только спустя несколько секунд осознаёт свою фатальную ошибку – потому что из состояния, в котором ему было очень хорошо, легко и туманно, он переходит в совершенно другое состояние, в котором ему становится очень тяжело, дурно и совсем-совсем неприятно.  
-Это очень мило, Крис, но я не думаю, что это то, о чем тебе стоит беспокоиться. Ну, то есть, куда разумнее было бы побеспокоиться о себе, не находишь? – где-то вдалеке нудит Зак. Крис называет это «включил Спока». Иногда Зак так делает.  
Крису хочется ответить по максимуму едко, сказать про то, что его, Криса, не слишком-то интересует собственная персона, в отличие от некоторых – и под этими некоторыми он бы имел в виду, конечно же, Зака.  
Внезапная потребность пособачиться с человеком, которому позвонил для того, чтобы чуть ли не в любви признаться, кажется, напрямую связана с острой сменой самочувствия – от волшебного к фантастически-паршивому – и Крис бы дошел до реализации этой потребности, но, к счастью, ему вдруг становится ещё хуже (о! Это, оказывается, возможно – чтобы ещё хуже), перед глазами всё идёт кругом, руки немеют, мозг превращается в какую-то очумелую золотую рыбку, бешено бьющуюся в аквариуме, а потом – наступает темнота.  
Крис слышит какой-то лязг и грохот и ему кажется, будто всю правую сторону – лицо, руку и бедро будто бы то ли на шипы насаживают, то ли в ледяную воду окунают, а потом... потом он уже ничего не слышит и не чувствует.  
_Сначала он передвигается в кромешной тьме и на ощупь – под ладонями гладкие камни, они прохладные, но не холодные, с капельками влаги, приятно щекочущими кожу. Он идёт долго, может быть, очень долго, а может, не очень – сложно сказать хоть сколько-то конкретнее, но его это особенно и не заботит, потому что он точно знает, что в конце концов он придёт. И он приходит – через какое-то время. На первую дверь он натыкается всё ещё в темноте – гладкость камня сменяется шершавой тёплой поверхностью дерева – и он обнаруживает себя в длинном коридоре самых разных дверей – прямоугольных, полукруглых,шестигранных и даже треугольных. Он открывает наугад – третью слева, в ярко-зелёных росчерках, и оказывается в месте, которое память определяет, как заваленную хламом комнатушку в квартире, которую они с приятелями снимали после того, как он выпустился из университета..._  
 _За некоторыми дверями оказывается его детство, за некоторыми – период студенчества, за одной он находит момент их первой с Заком встречи, а какая-то часть содержит в себе события, которые – Крис уверен – никогда не происходили в его жизни, потому что - и он готов поклясться – он никогда не был женат и у него точно нет детей, так что вот этот дом, эта женщина и сын у него на руках – нет, это определённо просто одна из его нескончаемых несбывшихся надежд и не более. За некоторыми дверьми не оказывается ничего хорошего – побои в средней школе, чья-то смерть, выжженная солнцем пустыня, тьма, вызывающая тревогу и копошащаяся вокруг звуками, от которых волосы на затылке натурально встают дыбом. За одной из дверей оказывается ещё один такой же коридор – и Крис начинает заново._  
 _Он не знает, сколько он здесь – часы, месяцы, может, годы. Его не особенно заботит это, но он устал и хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Он пробует поспать – за одной из дверей находятся уютные джунгли, в них тепло и влажно, и нет ни единого насекомого – но стоит ему закрыть глаза и где-то внутри сознания вспышкой возникает потребность идти дальше, а вместе с ней приходить осознание того, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя закрывать глаза – иначе он попросту пропадёт среди этих дверей и не найдёт самого себя – и он идёт. Идёт, идёт и идёт._  
 _В конце концов он добирается до какой-то унылой, промозглой и попахивающей серой то ли пещеры, то ли норы, и ему одновременно очень не хочется, но очень надо двигаться вперёд – и он идёт, в полумраке, периодически увязая в хлюпающей под ногами жиже чуть ли не по колено. И едва не шлёпается назад, когда прямо перед ним загораются все точки пурпурно-красного цвета – и с ужасом понимает, что это, черт возьми, чьи-то глаза, и с радостью – что это первое, самое первое живое и настоящее, встреченное им за столько времени._  
 _В том, что оно живое и настоящее, Крис не сомневается. То, что это живое и настоящее, судя по размеру его глаз, больше Криса раз в сто и запросто может им полакомиться – его совершенно не волнует._  
 _Живое-и-Настоящее тихо ворчит, будто порицая беспечность Криса, дышит на него тёплым воздухом – и Крис понимает, что он совсем продрог, и едва не вскрикивает, когда Живое-и-Настоящее требовательно тыкается в него своей действительно здоровенной мордой, и так и замирает. Крис тоже замирает – но сначала кладёт холодные ладони на чуть шершавую кожу, от которой упругими волнами исходит тепло._  
 _Живое-и-Настоящее смотрит внимательно, выжидающе и... грустно, и Крис вдруг понимает, что оно, должно быть, одиноко, страшно одиноко, одиноко даже больше, чем Крис. Одиноко вообще больше, чем кто-либо._  
 _-Угрюмое чудовище, - улыбаясь, тихо тянет Крис, сиплым голосом человека, которому давно не о чем и не с кем было поговорить. – Моё Угрюмое Чудовище._  
 _Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем его Угрюмое Чудовище, живое и настоящее, приглашающе раззявливает зубастую пасть, и он без тени страха или сомнения идёт вперёд и позволяет треугольникам зубов аккуратно сомкнуться за это спиной._  
 _Внутри темно, тепло и уютно, двигаться лениво, но приятно – и он идёт вперёд, и вперёд, и вперёд, на глухой гулкий звук, и ему снова кажется, что по две стороны от него появляются двери – он не видит, но чувствует, чувствует, как они зовут, но не идёт к ним, продолжает шагать вперёд, пока перед ним не вырастает источник звука – большой и мерно пульсирующий, упругий и мягкий – Крис касается его ладонями, Крис чуть сжимает пальцы, Крис прислоняется к нему ухом и слушает – это почти как тиканье часов, также мирно, монотонно и успокаивающе._  
 _Угрюмое Чудовище одобрительно ворчит._  
 _Крис мягко сжимает его сердце всем собой и растворяется, растворяется, растворяется в этом, пока не исчезает целиком, пока не становится его гулкими, глухими ударами, пока сам не становится им, сердцем своего Чудовища._  
***  
Когда под веки вдруг наползает свет, он не понимает, в чем дело.  
Всё тело будто бы налито свинцом, но это не неприятно, ему уютно и тепло и он бы так и продолжал существовать в этом пространстве, если бы не свет. Свет мешает, раздражает, он лишний. Он фыркает и жмурится и это, вроде бы, помогает, но на смену свету почти тут же приходит звук. Звук. Звук. Голос?  
-Скажи мне, что это злобное фырканье означает, что ты, наконец, очнулся, - звучит Голос.  
Кажется, эта реплика требует ответа. А может, сделать вид, что он ничего не слышит? Крис пробует, но у него не выходит, потому что всё внутри орёт о том, что ему просто необходимо ответить.  
-Мнрфгн, - не разлепляя губ, сообщает Пайн, и, заранее сощурившись, разлепляет тяжелые веки. С тем же успехом он мог бы оставить глаза закрытыми – потому что картинка всё равно похожа на что-то вроде кругов на воде.  
Очки. Ему нужны очки.  
Не успевает он от этом подумать – как на него наползает тёмная тень, приближается неотвратимо – Крис бы отшатнулся, но ему некуда – а в следующий момент что-то давит на виски и тёмное пятно превращается в Зака.  
Зак нависает над ним, он очень близко и смотрит – внимательно, почти испытующе, с привычной иронией и капелькой... беспокойства? Крис пялится на него в ответную и молчит.  
-Эй. Ну? Ты вообще здесь? Если окажется, что ты снова захотел очухаться, но передумал, я разозлюсь. Потому что достал.  
Почему-то эти слова выводят Криса из этого состояния сна наяву.  
-Не ворчи, - еле ворочая языком, выговаривает Крис. Получается очень сипло и вовсе не убедительно, но Зак кажется удовлетворённым. Он легонько треплет Криса по предплечью и ладонь у него очень тёплая. Это приятно. Ещё Крис чувствует его тепло на бедре – потому что Зак сидит на краю койки, и его бедро почти касается бедра Криса. Мысли в голове ворочаются неохотно, и думать о том, что прозвучит странно, а что не очень – не хочется, поэтому Крис просто и незатейливо интересуется:  
-Почему ты такой горячий? – голос противно-сиплый и от слова дерут горло, и Крис морщится.  
-Это ты холодный, - тут же хмыкает Зак. А потом перед носом у Криса возникает стакан с водой. Он хочет было поднять руку, но Зак быстро пресекает попытку. – Не дёргайся, - говорит, - пей.  
Крис решает не спорить и пьёт, только чуть приподнимая голову. Он бы осушил весь стакан и ещё парочку следом – но Зак не даёт, говорит, много нельзя.  
Крис снова молча хмурится, оглядываясь вокруг и особенно интересуясь своими руками. Зак фыркает – так, будто его это всё забавляет. Крис, который до этого с немым осуждением пялился на иглу капельницы, что торчит у него в сгибе локтя, переводит взгляд на него и смотрит вопросительно.  
-Никогда не думал, что ты вообще способен быть настолько молчаливым и задумчивым, - поясняет Зак и Крис улыбается. Наверное, получается кривовато, ну да и черт с ним. – Совсем ничего не помнишь, да?  
Крис неопределённо пожимает плечами. Он помнит много чего, но пока не понимает, что из этого происходило наяву, а что – пока он то ли спал, то ли был в отключке. Зак молчит – и Крис благодарен ему за это, потому что если бы тот начал говорить о произошедшем – он бы наверняка запутался в конец. Но Зак молчит, сидит рядом с Крисом, от него веет теплом и безопасностью и, может быть, только поэтому Крис не начинает паниковать от того бардака, что сейчас творится в его голове.  
-Схожу за врачом? – когда проходит минут двадцать, интересуется Куинто.  
Практически тут же Пайна, наконец, озаряет.  
-Ты же был в Нью-Йорке. Как?.. Что ты здесь делаешь? Как это вообще?  
Крис уверен, что последнее настоящее, что он помнит – это звонок Заку посреди ночи, и их разговор, который закончился явно не по желанию сторон. То есть, наверное, именно тогда Криса и вынесло в нейтральные воды его собственного сознания. Неизвестно, сколько он там бултыхался.  
-Я был в Лос-Анжелесе. К твоему счастью. Идиот.  
Крис не может поверить своим глазам. Это что сейчас было – настоящее беспокойство?  
-И ты?..  
-Решил, что, хоть ты тот ещё придурок, но не стал бы заканчивать максимально странный телефонный разговор молчанием, которому предшествовал сильный грохот.  
-Ага. Игнор – скорее, твоя прерогатива.  
-Заткнись, - беззлобно огрызается Куинто.  
-И ты что, поехал ко мне среди ночи?  
Утвердительный кивок. На самом деле, Крис не хотел знать, что обнаружил Зак на месте происшествия. Совсем не хочет. Ему хватило того случая в Нью-Йорке, после которого Куинто осчастливил его вестью, что даже его пёс блюёт изящнее.  
Поэтому Крис больше не задаёт вопросов. Но Заку это и не особенно надо, потому что Зак – безжалостный палач его самолюбия, не иначе.  
-Мне интересно только, специально ты нажрался обезболивающего до передоза, или действительно случайно? И специально ли ты перед этим довёл себя чуть ли не до истощения, или тоже просто не принял во внимание, что иногда нужно есть и спать? Это, в общем, не так важно, потому что в обоих случаях выходит, что ты не слишком-то умён.  
-Но о моих скудных умственных способностях нам и так всё доподлинно известно, - хмыкает Крис. –Но я определённо не планировал таким образом покончить с собой.  
Он морщится, потому что осознаёт, какую историю можно из этого раздуть. И масштабы своего скудоумия тоже. И ещё то, что Зак, возможно, вовсе не поверит его единственному оправданию.  
-Просто очень сильно болела голова, - озвучивает он это самое оправдание, пожимая плечами. – Таблетки почти перестали помогать и было очень паршиво. Паршивее, чем когда либо. Наверное, в какой-то момент я начал глотать их совершенно бездумно.  
Это удивительно – но Зак вздыхает и констатирует:  
-Придурок.  
И выглядит так, будто он и правда в это верит.  
-В том, что ты шлифанул свои обезболивающие ещё какой-то дрянью, я даже не сомневаюсь. Твоё счастье, что врачи списали всё на передозировку.  
Крис ничего не отрицает, а только улыбается.  
-Кретин, - ещё раз вздыхает Зак.  
-И сколько я... кхм, отсутствовал?  
-Почти двое суток.  
Черт, Пайн ничего не может поделать с этой улыбкой, в которой растягиваются его губы.  
-И ты двое суток торчал здесь, да?  
Очки – это страшная сила. Потому что в очках начавший более-менее ясно соображать Крис видит и помятую футболку Зака, и тени и него под глазами, и щетину, а ещё плед на небольшом диванчике в углу и книгу на тумбочке, которая – Крис это хорошо помнит – принадлежит ему и была брошена то ли на диване в гостиной, то ли на кухонном столе.  
-Я схожу за врачом уже наконец. А то ты снова становишься невыносимо-болтлив и вскоре я пожелаю, чтобы ты превратился обратно в милого коматозного Криса, - вместо ответа говорит Зак и капитулирует сначала с койки, а потом и из палаты.  
Крис обиженно шмыгает носом. Без Зака под боком ему тут же становится холодно.  
Возвращается Зак уже с врачом. И это, кстати, врач Криса. Поэтому на осуждающий взгляд Пайн радостно поднимает руку в приветственном жесте.  
Зак не возвращается на своё место на койке, а садится на кушетку и утыкается в телефон, чем расстраивает Криса, который, между прочим, стоически выносит все медицинские манипуляции, начиная от измерения температуры и заканчивая тыканьем в него иголками. Доктор выглядит не слишком-то довольным и это настораживает, потому что Крису совсем не хочется валяться здесь. Даже несмотря на то, что он ещё даже не пробовал встать.  
-А когда можно будет идти домой?  
Доктор смотрит так, будто ждал этого вопроса.  
-По-хорошему, - говорит, - вы должны провести здесь хотя бы неделю.  
-А можно сделать по-плохому и выписать меня... завтра?  
-Это не кажется мне разумным вариантом. Ваш организм сейчас в... очень плачевном состоянии, просто вы пока что не прочувствовали это как следует. Как думаете, какая у вас температура?  
-Эм... Нормальная?  
-Ниже нормы почти что на градус. А ночью была под сорок. И это не говоря уже о состоянии вашей печени, которая, знаете ли, не жалует такие большие количества сильного обезболивающего. Кроме того, нужно понаблюдать за тем, как протекают приступы.  
Звучит хреново, но Пайн даже не думает сдаваться, потому что перспектива проваляться в этой палате ещё как минимум неделю – и проваляться в одиночестве, ведь не будет же Зак торчать здесь столько времени – наводит на него самый настоящий ужас.  
-Слушайте, я буду делать всё, как вы скажете, даже этот чертов дневник головных болей опять начну вести – только выпустите меня отсюда. И отказ от лечения я подпишу, чтобы если что, в моей смерти был виноват только я.  
-Крис, - вдруг подаёт голос Зак, - идиотская затея.  
-О моих умственных способностях мы уже говорили, - отбривает Крис. Иногда он бывает на редкость упрям. Особенно если дело касается страшно-ужасных больниц.  
-Ещё хотя бы два дня. Если вам не станет хуже – будет по-вашему, - сдаётся доктор.  
-Два дня считая этот?  
-Этот считается за половину.  
-Ладно. Я запомнил.  
Док кивает.  
-Спите, мистер Пайн.  
Крис вдруг осознаёт, что ему и вправду страшно хочется спать. Поэтому он согласно кивает.  
Когда док покидает палату, Зак ещё раз озвучивает своё мнение насчет стремления Криса сбежать из больницы.  
-Что за страшно-безответственное отношение к собственной жизни?  
-Тебе-то что? – ворчит Крис. – Иди сюда, - почти что требует.  
Зак возвращается на своё место, его бедро снова совсем рядом с бедром Криса, и Крису становится теплее. Он довольно улыбается и сонно хлопает глазами. Зак хмыкает и снимает с него очки.  
-Хуже ребёнка, честное слово, - сетует, но в голосе – ни единой ворчливой нотки. Голос такой же тёплый, как сам Зак. Это странно и хорошо, так хорошо, что Крис думает, что всё это ему просто кажется. – Дать тебе ещё одеяло?  
Пайн согласно кивает, закрывая глаза и засыпает ещё до того, как Зак накрывает его.  
Когда он просыпается – в палате темно, а ещё он явно один. Он чувсвует укол сожаления, но прежде чем оно успевает развиться, он засыпает снова и очухивается уже к утру – но не по собственной воле, а потому что его самым варварским образом выдирают из сна.  
На самом деле, конечно, вовсе не варварским – медсестра крайне деликатно треплет его за плечо, улыбается, когда он сам мужественно справляется с поиском очков и нацепляет их на нос, ставит на прикроватную тумбочку стаканчик с таблетками, сообщив, что Крису нужно будет их выпить, а сейчас ей нужно провести «плановые процедуры». То есть очередной замер температуры и сеанс тыканья иголками в мягкие части Криса.  
Зака в палате не наблюдается, но книга и клетчатая рубашка на месте. Успокоенный этим, Крис закидывает в себя таблетки и решает, что он поспит. Ещё.  
Во сне ему становится жарко, он выпутывается из всех одеял и по пробуждению ловит на себе дофига ироничный взгляд Зака. Да, Крис, наверное, совсем неплох в этой больничной ночнушке.  
-Ничего не говори, - хрипло командует Крис, прежде чем рассмеяться. Да, на самом деле, он скорее категорически смешон. – Боже, Зак, ты видел столько, что мне легче тебя убить. Прямо сейчас.  
-Я видел столько, что у меня уже иммунитет, - Зак тоже смеётся и это... черт, одно только это делает Пайна счастливым до неприличия. – Если хочешь переодеться, я принёс что-то из твоих вещей.  
-И что бы я без тебя делал?  
-Умер бы. Без шуток.  
«А ведь правда», - с некоторым удивлением думает Крис.  
***  
На следующий день его выпускают из больницы, как и обещали. А ещё он начинает понимать, что имел в виду док, говоря о том, что Крис просто не до конца прочувствовал плачевное состояние своего организма. О, теперь он определённо это чувствует – и слабость, и ломоту во всём теле, все эти прелести жизни – но это ничего.  
Это ничего, потому что Зак, похоже, намерен остаться с ним.  
Крис не уточняет, потому что боится, что это не так.  
-Есть хочу, - жалобно объявляет он, стоит им только зайти за порог дома. Ему жарко в голове и холодно во всех остальных частях, поэтому он обхватывает себя руками и мелко вздрагивает.  
-Иди-ка ты под одеяло, - на глаз оценив состояние Пайна, тянет Зак.  
-А ты придёшь?  
-К тебе под одеяло?  
-Не издевайся, - жалобно просит Пайн. На то, чтобы язвить в ответ, не хватает сил. Хочется только ныть, ныть и ныть. Но Зака и это веселит.  
-Как скажешь, - посмеивается он, - а теперь марш в постель.  
Крис обиженно шмыгает носом и идёт в указанном направлении. В спальне он, поразмышляв недолго, раздевается до белья и лезет под одеяло. И почти тут же засыпает. Опять.  
Ему снова снится та же пещера, в которой он нашел чудовище, но испугаться того, что ему, возможно, показались все эти несколько дней, и на самом деле он так и оставался тут, он не успевает – потому что кто-то настойчиво треплет его за плечо.  
Крис вздрагивает, резко садится на кровати и они с Заком чуть было не сталкиваются лбами. Пару раз резко выдохнув, он ошалело смотрит на Заказ, а потом на свою ладонь, вцепившуюся ему в предплечье.  
-Черт. Прости. Ты меня напугал. То есть не ты. То есть ты, но не совсем ты. Я опять заснул?  
-Спокойнее, Крис, - опять этим своим непривычно-мягким тоном говорит Куинто. – Заснул. И ныл даже во сне. А я успел поразиться тому, как ты вообще здесь выживаешь в одиночку и сходил за продуктами.  
-А что не так с моим выживанием? – расслабляясь постепенно, интересуется Крис.  
-Твой холодильник. Пиво и соевый соус. И всё. Серьёзно?  
Крис только улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
-Серьёзно, ты всё ещё жив исключительно благодаря мне, - качает головой Закари. Это, почему-то, очень веселит Криса.  
-Добрый-добрый Закари, - тянет Пайн, откидываясь обратно на подушку и потягиваясь. Его всё ещё лихорадит, но он уже не чувствует себя так, будто тело против его воли хочет завязаться в узел.  
-Заткнись, - фыркает Зак. – Ты всё ещё голодный?  
-А то. Можно мне пиццу?  
Тут настаёт черёд Зака злорадствовать.  
-Ты что, забыл про свою чудесную диету?  
Крис и правда счастливо забыл о ней, и предпочёл бы забывать и дальше, но Куинто же жестокий засранец, он такого не допустит.  
В общем, как бы отчаянно Крису не хотелось пиццы, или картошки фри, или чипсов, ему приходится есть индейку. Плюс в том, что Куинто совсем недурно готовит. Ну ладно. На самом деле, это охренительно вкусно. Они едят прямо в спальне. Зак сперва пытается убедить Пайна поднять ленивую задницу и прошествовать на кухню, куда более пригодную для приёмов пищи, но сдаётся под жалобным взглядом. Крис даже не вылезает из-под одеяла, Зак устраивается на свободной половине кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки, они едят и просто... разговаривают. Зак издевается над литературными вкусами Криса, с которыми имел возможность ознакомиться по книгам, разбросанным по дому, Крис обороняется, и понимает, как же ему всего этого не хватало. Как ему не хватало Зака, с его вечными придирками, с его мнением, никогда не совпадающим с мнением Криса, с его вечным стремлением задеть, уколоть побольнее, и с этим ироничным, но совсем не злым взглядом. Как ему не хватало Зака, который нет-нет, да подпустит к себе чуточку ближе, чем обычно.  
-Я вот что хотел спросить, - вдруг меняет тему Куинто, когда возвращается после того, как унёс грязную посуду на кухню.  
-М? – отзывается Крис, закинувший в себя несколько положенных таблеток и снова лениво растянувшийся под одеялом.  
-Я собирал тебе сумку с вещами и наткнулся в шкафу на... мою толстовку?  
Вот черт. Черт. Крис был бы рад остановить процесс стремительного покраснения кожных покровов, но не может, поэтому просто прячется под одеяло с головой.  
А потом высовывается так, чтобы видеть согнувшегося от смеха Зака.  
-Пайн, ты точно какой-то маньяк. Серьёзно, ты меня пугаешь.  
-Ничего такого. Это было давно и неправда. Отстань.  
-Значит, я могу её забрать?  
-Не думай даже! – едва ли не подпрыгнув на кровати от возмущения, и, конечно, не подумав ни секунды, отвечает Крис, чем снова вызывает у Зака приступ смеха.  
-Идиот, - заключает Зак, растягиваясь на кровати рядом с Крисом. – Черт, ты меня утомил, вот что.  
Пайну вдруг становится совестно. Наконец-то. Вообще-то, давно пора. Зак носится с ним вот уже почти неделю, забросив все свои дела, который наверняка у него есть, и наплевав на свою личную жизнь, которая у него есть тоже.  
-О, убери этот взгляд, ради бога, - прежде, чем Крис успевает сказать хоть что-то, фыркает Зак. – Всё нормально.  
-М-да? – недоверчиво мямлит Пайн.  
-Торчал бы я здесь с тобой, если бы это было не так?  
-Нет, - не сомневаясь ни секунды, отвечает Пайн.  
-Ну вот, - кивает Куинто.  
-Ну, я вроде бы не собираюсь умирать или снова есть обезболивающее горстями, так что если что...  
-Я побуду здесь ещё пару дней, чтобы убедиться в этом, - перебивает Зак.  
Крис даже и не думает спорить. И скрывать то, что он доволен - тоже.  
-Эй, Зак, - после непродолжительного молчания подаёт голос Крис. Зак, который полулежит поверх покрывала с прикрытыми глазами, приоткрывает один глаз и косится им в сторону Криса, - эй, не делай так, это жутко, - фыркает Пайн. – Я могу постелить тебе в гостевой.  
-Я не хочу спать, - чуть заметно улыбается Куинто.  
Крис замолкает, и смотрит на снова закрывшего глаза Зака.  
Это... вообще не его типаж. Крупные черты лица, повышенная волосатость, брови эти вразлёт, губы девчачьи, но всё это вместе, плюс голос, взгляд и чертов паршивый характер... Крис не знает, как так получилось, что его проняло, и в какой момент это произошло. Может быть, уже в момент знакомства. Крис не знает, как это произошло и понятия не имеет, как с этим бороться. Да ему и не хочется, если честно. Ему... приятно чувствовать к этому человеку с синдромом дикобраза что-то большое и тёплое. Хотя рассудок в который раз отчаянно орёт что-то о том, что Зак – чудовище в симпатичной обертке, не любящее людей, угрюмое, никого к себе не подпускающее. Но ещё Зак – поразительно умный, интересный, со своими острыми краями и иголками, со своей резкостью и пробивающейся через всё это добротой, такой... совершенно особенный.  
Угрюмое Чудовище. Вот уж точно.  
-Громко думаешь, - не открывая глаз, говорит Зак.  
-Ты не вулканец. Даже не на половину.  
-А ты всё равно громко думаешь.  
-Прости, - абсолютно искренне говорит Крис.  
Зак неопределённо хмыкает и они возвращаются к уютной тишине. Пока её снова не нарушает Крис.  
-Мы же можем быть друзьями, да?  
-Крис, - вздыхает Зак. Крис знает этот вздох, это Особый Вздох Зака, который означает «ну что за глупое создание мне попалось». – Мы и есть друзья.  
-Я думал, ты меня возненавидел.  
Зак фыркает.  
-Просто держи свой член в штанах. Всё мы знаем, что у тебя с этим проблемы...  
-Иди ты!  
-...но будь добр, усмири его, хотя бы пока ты находишься рядом со мной.  
Крис хочет возмутиться, но вместо этого начинает смеяться. Зак смеётся тоже.  
Крису кажется, что он самый счастливый сукин сын во всей Вселенной, даже несмотря на то, что ему до сих пор страшно хреново.

 


	3. 3.

На то, чтобы очухаться окончательно, у Криса уходит ещё две недели, после которых начинаются месяцы тренировок, встреч, съёмок и интервью – и Крису кажется, что он никогда не чувствовал себя более живым. Может, стоит время от времени доводить себя до состояния, близкого к клинической смерти?  
Нет, это, всё же, не лучшая идея.  
Они с Заком снова начинают общаться, как прежде – встречаются, когда оказываются в одном городе, переписываются и созваниваются, Крис даже знакомится с новой пассией Зака – они уже живут вместе, и, вроде бы, счастливы – и это хорошо.  
Крис изо всех сил старается ничего не испоганить.  
У него не всегда получается безупречно, но, вроде бы, получается.  
Но иногда он всё-таки срывается.  
Вообще-то это всё – ну, то есть их с Заком отношения, то есть, его, Криса, отношение к Заку, начинает напоминать наркозависимость или алкоголизм. Бывают периоды завязки, а бывают срывы. У Криса с Заком точно так же. Обычно он в завязке – и всё складывается отлично, их дружба сильнее, чем была когда-либо до этого, но иногда у Криса всё же бывают срывы. Это случается нечасто, но Крису всё равно досадно.  
-Что-то случилось, да?  
Они сидят в трейлере у Зака – Крис только что совершил набег на душ, потому что в его трейлере что-то там сломалось и находилось в процессе починки, а залезть под воду в конце адского съёмочного дня хотелось очень-очень. Поэтому он напросился к Заку. И они решили, что раз уж Крис всё равно планирует вторжение, то они вполне могут вместе поужинать.  
И вот они сидят за столом друг напротив друга и Крис задаёт этот вопрос, который совсем не нужно было задавать. Но он ничего не может поделать – он видит, что Зак какой-то не такой вот уже несколько дней. И Крису не плевать. Его это беспокоит.  
Они же друзья.  
Но Зак лишь неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
-И откуда у тебя эти проблемы с доверием, - фыркает Крис.  
-У меня нет проблем с доверием.  
-Ну конечно.  
-То, что я не хочу говорить о своих проблемах, не значит, что у меня проблемы с доверием, Крис. Это значит, что я просто не хочу говорить о своих блядских проблемах. Вообще.  
Только тут Пайн понимает, что его занесло и он явно переборщил.  
-Да. Да, я понимаю. Прости. Серьёзно.  
-Иногда твоё стремление залезть в меня поглубже просто вымораживает.  
Крис, несмотря на напряженность ситуации, не сдерживается и издаёт сдавленный смешок.  
-Извини, - говорит на суровый взгляд Зака из-под обритых бровей. – Но ты же понимаешь, как это звучит?  
-О, заткнись, Пайн, - фыркает Зак, пытаясь сохранить всё то же непроницаемое выражение лица. И может быть с кем-то другим бы это и прокатило – но не с Крисом. Крис видит, как правый уголок рта Зака дёргается в слабом и усиленно сдерживаемом порыве улыбнуться.  
-Мне стоит напомнить тебе, что ты всё равно меня любишь? – интересуется Крис со всей доступной ему наглостью, и только чудом уворачивается от летящей в него подушки.  
***  
Если бы Крису сказали, что однажды наступит момент, когда Зак, напившись, позвонит ему среди ночи – он бы ни за что не поверил. Это была прерогатива Криса – нагло будить Куинто среди ночи, чтобы поговорить с ним о тяготах своей жизни, особенностях размножения богомолов или о творчестве Брэдбери, которое Куинто считал «наивным до зубного скрежета», а Пайн нежно любил. В общем, чтобы поговорить о чем угодно.  
Но однажды происходит наоборот.  
Звонок застаёт Пайна после второго оргазма с чрезвычайно талантливой полуитальянкой, с которой Крис познакомился два часа назад в баре, находящемся в двух кварталах от отеля. И Крис бы, конечно, успешно проигнорировал трезвонящий телефон, если бы не одно «но» - на звонках Куинто у него стояла отдельная мелодия.  
А звонок от Зака, поступивший среди ночи, он не смог бы проигнорировать, обладай даже вдесятеро большей силой воли, чем на самом деле. Только этим он и оправдывается, хватаясь за телефон и отвечая, наверное, не дав закончиться второму гудку.  
-Я начинаю думать, что по ночам ты не спишь, а ждёшь, когда я наконец тебе позвоню, - вместо приветствия раздаётся на том конце провода. Крис подозрительно щурится в пространство.  
-Ты никогда не узнаешь этого наверняка.  
-Прелесть в том, что я и не хочу знать. Ты там сильно занят?  
-Нет, - врёт Пайн. Или не врёт. Это с какой стороны посмотреть.  
А ещё – Крис понимает, что Зак, кажется, пьян, судя по тому, как излишне четко он выговаривает все слова.  
-Значит, тащи свою белобрысую задницу ко мне. Ты же ещё в Нью-Йорке?  
-Ага. Ладно, - пожимает плечами Крис, - тащу.  
Черт, да даже если бы он был в чертовом Лос-Анжелесе, а Зак позвонил бы ему из Нью-Йорка и велел явиться к нему среди ночи - Пайн бы сел на самолёт и полетел.  
Ему почти что не стыдно врать милой талантливой полуитальянке про неотложные дела.  
Ладно, ему совсем не стыдно. Ни капелюшечки. Мысленно он обзывает себя животным – такие самопорицания всегда озвучиваются в его голове голосом Зои. Этим и ограничивается.  
Когда он находится на полпути к пункту назначения, от Зака приходит смс-ка, в которой он сообщает, что в ближайший час его можно будет обнаружить в парке в нескольких кварталах от квартиры. Крис фыркает, потому что Зак в своём стиле – его совершенно не волнует, что Крис может не иметь ни малейшего понятия о том, о каком именно парке Куинто ведёт речь, потому что вокруг дома, в котором находится его квартира, есть как минимум три небольших парка. Хорошо, что Крис знает наверняка, в каком из них он торчит.  
Через пятнадцать минут от приземляется на лавку рядом с Заком и протягивает ему картонный стаканчик с кофе, горячим настолько, что пальцы обжигает даже через двойной слой картона. Крис справедливо решил, что горячий кофе в три часа ночи, да ещё и в такую холодину, будет не лишним. Не ошибся, судя по удовлетворённому хмыку Зака. Тот, вроде, не выглядит ни хорошенько набравшимся, ни беспредельно несчастным, но в случае с Куинто это ещё ничего не значит. Зак молчит, очевидно, не собираясь посвящать Криса в события, побудившие его звонить Пайну среди ночи, но Крис и не думает настаивать – ему достаточно просто того факта, что этот звонок свершился. Он ежится зябко, греет ладони о стаканчик с кофе и думает о том, как Куинто в одной только толстовке ещё не превратился в ледышку.  
В некотором отдалении от них по траве носятся незамутнённо-счастливые собаки. Ноа прерывается ненадолго, чтобы подойти к Крису и ткнуться ему носом в коленку – они с Ноа старые приятели, потому что как-то раз почти две недели спали вместе на диване в квартире Зака, и Крис треплет его за уши.  
-Привет, дружок. Твой хозяин тебя не достал? – спрашивает и ловит взгляд Зака, не недовольный, а как будто бы... ревнивый. Ну да, Зак ревнует своих собак к Крису. Это по-своему очаровательно, хоть и странно.  
-Отстань от пса, - бурчит Зак.  
-Не ревнуй, - улыбается Крис, но Зак уже смотрит на Ноа и указывает ему глазами на опушку, и тот послушно удаляется в компанию своих лохматых приятелей. – Иногда ты меня пугаешь, - только и комментирует Пайн.  
Зак ограничивается тем, что пожимает плечами.  
Что-то случилось. Понятное дело. Всё в Крисе просто орёт об этом. Это очевидно. Зак точно пьян – то есть, скорее, был пьян, а сейчас уже нет, у Зака какой-то совсем стеклянный взгляд, Зак позвонил ему, а ещё Зак торчит среди ночи в парке один со своими собаками. Крис думает о том, что впору уже предполагать, что Куинто выставили из квартиры посреди ночи... и понимает, что тут вполне возможен и обратный вариант.  
И, как всегда, начинает говорить, не думая.  
-Черт, вы что, разошлись?  
-Пайн, - бросает Зак отрывисто, на долю секунды поморщившись, как морщатся от порядком надоевшей зубной боли.  
-Понял, - кивает Крис, правильно трактовав это нехитрое обращение как аналог обыкновенного «заткнись». Ну, по крайней мере теперь у него нет никаких сомнений в том, что стряслось. Зато дофига вопросов по поводу того, какого черта это стряслось. Он вздыхает тихо и тянется в карман за пачкой сигарет. Открывает её, смотри задумчиво, решает, что просто табаком тут не обойдёшься и выуживает из пачки самокрутку.  
-Ты неисправим, - хмыкает Зак, который наконец перестал пялиться невидящим взором вперёд себя и теперь наблюдал за душевными метаниями Пайна, которые заканчиваются тем, что он сжимает в губах косяк. Крис с самым невинным видом пожимает плечами, щёлкает зажигалкой и затягивается. Улыбается Заку и протягивает самокрутку ему, выдыхая мутный белый дым в сторону.  
Молчание, в котором они курят первую самокрутку, наконец становится привычно-уютным и Крис расслабляется, усаживаясь поближе к Заку, поглядывает на него выжидающе, рассчитывая уловить тот момент, когда Куинто, расслабившись, подрастеряет свою бдительность, которая помогает ему упрямо делать стены вокруг самого себя такими высоченными.  
-Не пялься так, Пайн. Раздражаешь же, - ворчит Зак в конце концов.  
-Я просто ничерта не понимаю, вот и всё, - честно отвечает Пайн, хмурясь и вытягивая из пачти вторую самокрутку. Ну да, большее количество сигарет в этой пачке – вовсе не сигареты. Это стратегический запас, и сегодян он, похоже, пришелся как нельзя кстати.  
-Тебе и не надо ничего понимать...  
-... потому что это не твоё дело, - продолжает Крис, точь в точь копируя тон Зака. Это легко, потому что он слышал эту фразу, сказанную в его адрес вот этим вот тоном, уже раз сто.  
-Вот видишь. Ты и сам всё понимаешь, - пожимает плечами Зак.  
И черт, это определённо первый раз, когда это его поведение начинает бесить Криса.  
-Ничерта я не понимаю, Куинто. Что ты творишь? Вообще с дуба рухнул, да?  
Крис разве что не подпрыгивает на месте от возмущения – потому что, ну черт возьми, он не идиот. Он видел, что Зак был счастлив, действительно счастлив в этих отношениях – даже без каких-то там «вроде как» или «может быть» и всё просто не могло закончиться вот так вот... просто. И Зак не должен быть так пьян, отрешён и спокоен, будто бы ему и вовсе плевать на всё это. То есть нет. Он не должен снова стремиться казаться таким отрешённым и спокойным. Потому что – и в этом Крис тоже совершенно уверен – внутри у Куинто разыгрывается очередной небольшой локальный апокалипсис, пока он сидит тут на лавке рядом с Крисом и со вкусом затягивается горьким тяжелым дымом, лучась этим своим поддельным безразличием.  
Он передаёт самокрутку Крису, его тёплые пальцы касаются ледяных пальцев Пайна, он ухмыляется – и это горькая, очень горькая ухмылка. И вдруг – вдруг просто берёт и опускает все свои чертовы барьеры.  
-Ты не понимаешь, Крис, - говорит тихо, качая головой. – Он – молодой, добрый, умный и полный жизни мальчишка. А я... – он хмыкает, - ты сам прекрасно знаешь, какой я. Я никогда не смогу дать ему то, что ему нужно, как бы я этого не хотел. Просто потому что я не умею. Я какое-то угрюмое чудовище, а не человек.  
Крис вздрагивает и обалдело смотрит на Зака широко раскрытыми глазами. На самом деле, он не помнит, называл ли он так Зака вслух хоть когда-то. Да даже если и называл – это было давно. Но скорее всего всё-таки не называл.  
-Эй, - хмурится Крис. – Ты моё угрюмое чудовище, понял?  
Зак смотрит на него... странно. И да, они определённо снова накурились, а ещё они сидят в четыре утра в парке, вокруг холодно и тихо и ни одной живой души, не считая собак, под ногами стелется предрассветная дымка, и всё это вместе – тот ещё сюр.  
Зак смотрит на него странно, Крис протягивает ему самокрутку и Зак затягивается, не забирая её у него из пальцев, едва не задевая их губами, и это очень интимное действие, которое при этом уже давным-давно стало совершенно привычным между ними. Это странно, но не неправильно. Неправильно – это то, что они слишком уж близко друг к другу, опасно близко – для Криса, который всегда старается держать дистанцию хотя бы в один шаг, странно близко – для Зака, который никогда и подумать не мог, что у Пайна на носу едва заметные веснушки и что у него же может быть настолько беспомощный и одновременно жадный взгляд.  
-Не думай даже, - качает головой Зак.  
-И не подумаю, если ты не подумаешь, - едва двигая губами, отвечает Крис.  
-А если подумаю?  
-То подумаю.  
Зак делает это первым. У него мягкие губы – совсем не такие, как в тот, первый и единственный глупый поцелуй – нет. Они горьковатые от травки и горячие, их прикосновение мягкое и почти невесомое, и Крис совершенно осознанно тянется за ним, не позволяя контакту прерваться, и – вот черт – стонет на выдохе, когда тёплая ладонь Зака ложится на его шею сзади и пальцы приятно давят на затылок. Он теряется в этом ощущении, из головы разом вытряхиваются все мысли, это слишком, слишком хорошо и совсем неправильно.  
Черт, он обещал, что никогда больше так не поступит.  
Ему даже и в голову не приходило, что однажды сам Куинто сделает это.  
Крис с удовольствием цепляет нижнюю губу Зака зубами, сжимает и чуть тянет на себя, размыкает губы, когда тот скользит по ним языком, улыбается в поцелуй, когда слышит, как выверенный ритм вдохов и выдохов Куинто срывается, когда Крис сжимает пальцы на его бедре.  
Ох. Ой-ой-ой.  
-И что бы это значило? – интересуется Зак, едва-едва отстраняясь, не дав Крису, уже набравшему в лёгкие воздуха, напомнить, что в этот раз первым начал именно он, и Крис тут ни при чем.  
Пальцы Зака всё ещё приятно давят на затылок Криса, чуть поглаживая, и ни в голосе, ни во взгляде нет ни капельки хоть чего-то, похожего на осуждение – и Крис понимает, что Зак спрашивает вовсе не о поцелуе. Совсем о другом.  
У Криса немного кружится голоса, и он несколько возбужден, что сейчас совсем-совсем неуместно, поэтому на то, чтобы собрать все мысли по этому поводу в кучку, требуется время. Как и на то, чтобы перестать наконец сжимать пальцы на заковом бедре.  
-То и значит, - всё-таки начинает Крис, - не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, но ты моё угрюмое чудовище. И только моё. Потому что, - для пущей убедительности Крис легонько тыкает Зака пальцем в грудь, - только мне доподлинно известно, насколько ты ужасен и невыносим и только я способен годами доблестно это терпеть. И не только терпеть, но и умудряться тащиться от этого.  
Крис не уверен – но, кажется, это очень похоже на признание в любви.  
Зак улыбается ему – и Крис точно ни единого разочка не видел на его лице вот такой вот улыбки – спокойной, теплой и совершенно обыкновенной, и говорит:  
-Пойдём домой, Крис.  
Крис согласно кивает.  
Пока они идут по улице, Крис посмотривает на Зака. Без надёжного прикрытия со стороны полумрака парка, посреди улицы и когда уже почти рассвело, он, на самом деле, выглядит бесконечно уставшим – и у Криса скребёт изнутри противный чувством чужой боли.  
Он заходит вслед за Заком в квартиру и включает в прихожей свет, стоит в дверном проёме ванной комнаты, пока Зак по очереди моет псам лапы, идёт за ним следом на кухню, и стоит, опершись о край стола, пока Зак выуживает из холодильника бутылку мартини, смотрит на неё задумчиво пару секунд и убирает обратно. Крис весело хмыкает.  
-Достань пепельницу, - просит. – И дай мне какую-нибудь кофту, я страшно замёрз.  
-Нет, ты просто хочешь натянуть на себя мою одежду, потому что ты маньяк.  
-И это тоже, - кивает Крис.  
Они лежат на полу в гостиной, на мягком пуховом одеяле, которое Зак бросил прямо посреди комнаты, Крис смотрит, как Зак затягивается, медленно, глубоко, долго и со вкусом, и тоже делает затяжку, когда Зак подносит самокрутку к его губам – и это очень любезно со стороны Зака, потому что двигаться Крису страшно лень.  
-Ты же понимаешь, как всё это прозвучало, да? – когда они докуривает, интересуется Зак, прикрывая глаза.  
-Более чем, - без колебаний отзывается Крис.  
-Оно того не стоит, - вздыхает Куинто.  
-Да пошел ты, - фыркает Пайн, и не ожидавший другого комментария.  
Они так и засыпают там, на одеяле, брошенном на пол – Зак засыпает первым, Крис лежит, прикрыв глаза и слушая его тихое размеренное дыхание, и в какой-то момент тоже проваливается в сон, на краю сознания с сожалением думая о том, что после пробуждения от этого их внезапного взаимопонимания, от этого непривычного Зака, который сегодня подпустил его к себе непозволительно близко - от всего вот этого, скорее всего, не останется и следа.  
Крис не ждёт никакого чуда, и поэтому думает, что разочарование не застанет его врасплох – но, к собственной досаде, ошибается.  
-Я слышу, что ты не спишь.  
Крис действительно не спит вот уже с полчаса, но малодушно не желает открывать глаза и возвращаться в жестокую реальность, и лежит, слушая, как щелкают клавиши под пальцами Зака, который сидит с ноутбуком на диване.  
-Отвяжись, - ворчит Крис, трёт глаза, проклиная всё на свете, но в основном того, кто выдумал линзы, и себя, который умудрился в этих самых линзах заснуть.  
Он садится, потягиваясь, смотрит на Зака – и одного короткого взгляда, брошенного тем в ответ, достаточно, чтобы убедиться – да, никакого чуда определённо не случилось, и Куинто будет успешно делать вид, что между ними не произошло ровным счетом ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Возможно, потому, что он действительно так думает. А может, потому, что считает, что всё это – вся одержимость, зацикленность Криса на нём, и напрочь отсуствующая способность отказывать ему хоть в чем-то – проблема только самого Криса, и его она никоим образом не касается.  
Пайн не может ни в чем винить Куинто – просто потому, что он сам каждый раз наступает на одни и те же грабли, раз за разом зная наперёд о том, что ничего, кроме очередной шишки на самолюбии он не добьётся.  
Просто в этот раз разочарование получается неожиданно сильным, таким, что всё это даже злит.  
-Что найдёшь в холодильнике – всё твоё, - привычно оповещает Зак, который – это Крис успел узнать, пока две недели торчал у него – ненавидел заниматься хоть чем-то, напоминающим готовку, с утра. Сварить кофе для него было пределом героизма.  
-Я лучше пойду, - посматривая на Куинто, который и не думает отвлекаться от своего занятия, говорит Крис.  
-Как знаешь, - пожимает плечами Зак, будто бы ему всё равно. Хотя, почему «будто бы»?  
В общем, как бы не старался Крис не ждать чуда, как бы не пытался оградить свою несчастную, трепетную душонку от непотредного поведения Куинто – в итоге он всё равно зол, расстроен, и вообще чувсвует себя обманутым, намеренно громко захлопывая за собой дверь, когда выходит из квартиры Зака.  
Он помятый, невыспавшийся, у него болят глаза от линз и нет очков, потому что вчера ночью он как придурок понёсся к Заку, не особенно утруждаясь сборами – в общем, он снова возвращается в свою стихию, начиная себя жалеть, и в очередной раз зарекаясь от того, чтобы иметь хоть что-то общее с Куинто, при этом наперёд зная, что всё это – совершенно пустое.  
Потому что он мог бесконечно убеждать самого себя в том, насколько ужасный Зак человек, твердить, что у него кустистые брови, жутко волосатые руки и вообще, Крис, опомнись, ты же вовсе не гей, все твои парни были на одну ночь и они – это уже довольно поистёршееся прошлое, а Куинто самый настоящий, натуральный, публичный гей, ну в конце концов, найди себе уже пассию, счастливо женись, пригласи его на свадьбу, пусть мучается и завидует, неважно, что, скорее всего, он не будет ни мучится, ни завидовать, потому что ему на тебя, да и вообще на всех наплевать – и это, кстати, тоже весомый аргумент в пользу того, чтобы, наконец, послать всю эту одержимость глубоко и надолго...  
В общем, да, он мог продолжать до бесконечности, повторять всё это на разные лады как мантру, дважды в день, перед завтраком и ужином, и иногда на сон грядущий, и всё равно бы ничего не изменилось - и если бы Зак как ни в чем не бывало звонил ему, Пайн бы снова и снова нёсся к нему через весь город, со скоростью кукушки-подорожника из мультиков Луни Тьюнз, забыв о всех чертовых мантрах и всех обещаниях, данных самому себе.  
***  
«Надеюсь, ты не успел напиться, накуриться, наесться таблеток или свалить из города – потому что, как бы мне не хотелось это признавать, но нам нужно разобраться с этим», - проснувшись аж на следующее утро, обнаруживает он ровные рядочки волшеных букв у себя в телефоне.  
«Разобраться с чем? С твоим непомерным мудизмом?»  
«Нет, мой мудизм мы оставим в покое.»  
И сразу следом:  
«Ужин. Семь вечера. Надень что-нибудь поприличнее мятой футболки.»  
Крис только фыркает. Зак вовсе не сомневается в том, что Крис сделает всё так, как он скажет, и будет там, где он скажет.  
А он вот возьмёт и никуда не пойдёт.  
Господи, ну кого он обманывает, и главное – зачем?  
Конечно, в семь вечера он торжественно ступает в квартиру Зака, смерив того самым хмурым и осуждающим своим взглядом.  
-Прекрати это, - улыбается Зак.  
Не совсем понятно, что происходит следом – но это что-то никак нельзя назвать конструктивным диалогом. Это вообще нельзя назвать диалогом.  
Потому что через несколько секунд они оба уже увлечены довольно злым поцелуем, пальцы Зака сжимаются на заднице Пайна, который совершенно бессовестно вжимается бёдрами в его бедра, в очередной раз судорожно думая о том, какой же Зак горячий, горячий, горячий и черт, уже твёрдый.  
Пайн стонет совершенно беспомощно, как только Куинто прекращает терзать его губы поцелуями-укусами, мстительно цепляет его зубами за плечо и сообщает:  
-Думал, мы будем ужинать.  
-Мы всё ещё можем сменить вид деятельности.  
-Не думай даже.  
Улыбка у Куинто – крайне удовлетворённая и донельзя блядская.  
Сначала на Заке не становится футболки, потом на Крисе – рубашки, та же судьба постигает их джинсы, Пайн падает спиной на кровать, Зак нависает сверху, лезет своей горячей лапищей ему в трусы, сжимает сильно и почти больно, но всё равно хорошо, так, что Крис жмурится, выгибаясь, а потом чуть ли не орёт, потому что Куинто берёт в рот – и черт, о таком, вообще-то, надо предупреждать!  
Он даже не старается держать себя в руках, да даже если и постарался бы – у него бы ничегошеньки не получилось, он толкается в рот Зака, сжимая пальцы в его волосах, а тот принимает так, будто для него в этом нет вообще ничего затруднительного, насаживается ртом на член, и головка раз за разом проезжается по нёбу и упирается в упругие ткани горла, и Куинто поднимает на него чрезвычайно довольный взгляд, сжимает губы сильнее – и черт, это последняя капля – Пайн кончает, и это так хорошо, что почти что мучительно.  
На какое-то время он остаётся в комнате один – но не успевает начать переживать, потому что Зак возвращается почти одновременно с его способностью связно мыслить. Крис смотрит на него подозрительно, Крис смотрит на него целиком, и задерживает взгляд на черных боксерах, замечательно очерчивающих стояк и...  
-Черт, Зак, к такому меня эта жизнь точно не готовила.  
И почему Пайн никогда не задумывался, каких Зак размеров?  
Больших. Очень. Господи, да его разорвёт.  
Видимо, Пайн выглядит ну очень шокированным – и его этот испуганно-удивлённый вид откровенно веселит Зака.  
-В следующий раз ты не сможешь оправдаться обыкновенным неведением, - сообщает он, улыбаясь как-то даже хищно, - а пока расслабься, - и, прежде чем стянуть с себя последний предмет одежды, он кидает в Криса упаковской презервативов.  
-Эм? А. Оу.  
-Пайн, прекрати выражаться междометиями, - хмыкает Зак.  
Конечно, кто кого в итоге трахает – это большой вопрос, потому что Зак сверху и целиком и полностью владеет ситуацией именно он. Ситуацией, Крисом, его сознанием, разумом и телом. Всем в нём.  
Куинто горячий, тесный и гибкий, и Крис чувсвует себя почти что беспомощным, сжимая пальцы на его бёдрах и толкаясь глубже – но это необычайно приятное чувство беспомощности.  
Крис кончает первым, тянет к себе Куинто, бормоча тихое «иди сюда» и берёт у него в рот, и позволяет тому вытворять вообще что угодно – хоть и от этого «что угодно» у него слёзы в уголках глаз выступают, когда Зак дёргает бёдрами слишком уж резко.  
Зак кончает с низким утробным стоном, долго и сильно. Крис глотает, глотает всё без остатока, прежде чем отстаниться и упасть на кровать рядом с ним.  
-Надо было сделать это давным-давно, - заключает он, едва отдышавшись. – Почему мы не сделали этого раньше?  
-Варианты?  
-Потому что ты кретин.  
-Первый и единственный раз соглашусь с этим. В случае чего тебе всё равно никто не поверит.  
В тот вечер Крис, справедливо рассудив, что имеет право на наглость, заворачивается в покрывало и объявляет Заку, который неспешно натягивает на себя одежду для того, что вывести собак на улицу, что не намерен двигаться с этого самого места до завтрашнего утра как минимум.  
-Если с утра ты снова сделаешь вид, будто бы ничего не произошло – я тебя убью, - сонно, и поэтому вовсе не убедительно обещает Крис.  
-Ну-ну, - хмыкает Зак.  
С утра он будит Криса вопиюще бесцепемонно и абсолютно безжалостно – стягивает с него одеяло и объявляет, что им пора гулять с собаками и завтракать. Крис пытается отбрыкаться, обманом затянуть Куинто в постель, пробует упрашивать и канючить – но всё напрасно, поэтому спустя полчаса он, сонный, взъерошенный и зябко кутающийся в толстовку Зака, идёт рядом с почти преступно-бодрым и довольным Куинто но направлению к парку.  
Они останавливаются у какой-то крошечной кофейни на углу, Зак суёт Крису в руку поводки собак, а сам заходит внутрь, и возвращается через пять минут, забирая поводки обратно и отдавая взамен картонный пакет.  
-Крис Пайн – личная фрейлина мистера Куинто, - ворчит Крис. Зак щёлкает его по носу. – Тебя вчера ночью в процессе прогулки с собаками пришельцы подменили, что ли? – подозрительно интересуется Крис.  
-А тебя? – вместо ответа интересуется Зак.  
-Не исключено, - признаёт Крис, - но вообще-то, я всегда ужасен по утрам.  
-Примем это к сведению.  
Впрочем, всё сумрачное утреннее настроение рассеивается, стоит им только, отпустив собак, устроится на лавке в парке. Зак вручает Крису стакан с кофе и пакет с ещё теплым круассаном внутри, и велит:  
-Ешь.  
Наверное, Крис смотрит на него совершенно влюблёнными глазами. У него слабость к тем, кто кормит его булками по утрам, и он никак не думал, что на месте такого индивида когда-то окажется Зак.  
-Что? – хмурится Куинто.  
-Ничего, - улыбается Крис.  
В течении следующего часа он наблюдает за тем, как Зак, за пять минут вливший в себя поллитра кофе и этим ограничившийся, гоняется по траве с собаками, и интуитивно понимает – это тоже зрелище из разряда тех, что не предназначены для глаз простых смертных.  
Крис не совсем понимает, как так получилось, что меньше чем за сутки всё перевернулось с ног на голову, и да, ему всё ещё боязно, что это – галлюцинация какая-то, наваждение, но черт, это определённо не так, потому что Зак, немного запыхавшийся и взъерошенный, который возникает перед Крисом и смотрит иронично на его наверняка донельзя мечтательную физиономию – он точно, стопроцентно настоящий.  
-Пойдём домой? – интересуется он, когда Крис наконец смотрит на него более-менее осмысленным взглядом.  
Крис улыбается и молча кивает.  
***  
Утро. Зак стоит перед плитой и с выражением вселенской тоски на лице переворачивает гренки, жизнерадостно шипящие на скороводке в реках сливочного масла и источающие просто божественный аромат, от которого Крис ещё не подавился слюной только чудом.  
Зак смешной. Отросшая челка укрощена с помощью резинки и торчит жизнерадостным хвостиком почти на макушке, через плечо перекинуто полотенце, а домашние штаны окраской напоминают одеяние рождественского эльфа. Налюбовавшись этой картиной, Крис подкрадывается к Куинто со спины и обнимает сзади, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.  
-Если через пару лет по твоим венам начнёт течь чистый холестерин вместо крови – не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, - ворчит Куинто, даже не вздрогнув. Ну конечно, его практически невозможно застать врасплох.  
-И не собирался, - уверяет Крис.  
Иногда ему удаётся выклянчить у Куинто какой-нибудь отъявленно-вредный поздний завтрак – тут весь секрет в том, чтобы подгадать момент – вдоволь натрахавшись, Зак может согласиться вообще на что угодно, а отказываться потом от своих слов ему мешают его же собсвенные принципы, и Крис нагло и успешно пользуется этим обстоятельством уже давно и вовсе не мучается угрызениями совести.  
Крис решает рискнуть и тянет руку к сковородке. Диверсия не удаётся – он получает по пальцам.  
-Пайн, не лезь.  
-Зануда, - совсем не обиженно ворчит Крис, куснув Зака за плечо.  
Это какая-то парадоксальная магия – но у Куинто, который страшно не любит утруждаться приготовлениями пищи с утра, получаются просто преступно-вкусные гренки. Не говоря уже об яичнице с беконом. Он, конечно, вместо того, чтобы пожелать приятного аппетита каждый раз напоминает Крису, что с таким стилем питания тот не доживёт до сорока – но Пайн вовсе не обижается. Это же Зак.  
И этот парадокс распростаряется не только на завтраки, но, например, и на отношения.  
На их отношения.  
Они не живут вместе – но это по официальной версии, а по неофициальной – половина вещей Криса уже давно перекочевала в квартиру Зака, он не появляется в Лос-Анжелесе по три месяца к ряду, и перетаскал у Зака все толстовки, а ещё – Ноа явно любит его куда больше, чем своего законного хозяина.  
Это не любовь. Конечно, это не любовь – потому что «ну это же Зак», и любовь – это не про него, поэтому это что-то совсем другое, и оно, это другое – даже лучше. Ближе, сложнее, запутанее и... прочнее, наверное. Иначе как объяснить то, что они до сих пор не поубивали друг друга?  
Крис уже чуть ли не досконально изучил Куинто – все оттенки недовольства на его физиономии, степень иронии в процентном эквиваленте исходя из амплитуды изгиба его бровей, его вкусовые пристрастии, то, что всю его волю можно на раз сломить плиткой швейцарского шоколада и то, что он видит Пайна насквозь не прилагая для этого будто бы вообще никаких усилий. И это пугает и льстит одновременно.  
Зак до сих пор бессовестно потешается над ним по любому поводу, не оставляет манеру периодически оповещать Криса о его незавидных умственных способностях, а самым ярким проявлением нежности у него до сих пор остаётся беглое прикосновение губами к скуле, но зато – каждый раз, когда у Криса начинает болеть голова и у него с собой, конечно же, не оказывается таблеток – его таблетки находятся у Зака. И каждый раз, как бы далеко, в какой бы стране, часовом поясе, и в какой бы страшной запаре не находился Зак – если Крис звонит ему - среди ночи или чуть ли не посреди съёмок – и начинает нести свою чепуху, потому что ему просто хочется то ли слышать Зака, то ли слышать, как он его слушает – Куинто всегда, вообще всегда ответит.  
Это странно и почти что страшно, потому что по прошествию некоторого времени Крис понимает, что он уже и не помнит, как это – чтобы он, и без Зака.  
Он уже не помнит того времени, когда им приходилось быть порознь.  
Это какая-то чертова слезливая мелодрама.  
И почему-то от мыслей об этом Крису неизменно начинает хотеться секса. Причем немедленно. Поэтому сейчас он совсем ненавязчиво скользит ладонью по по боку Зака вниз и лезет пальцами под резинку его штанов, прежде чем Зак не перехватывает его руку за запястье.  
-Даже не думай. Раз уж ты заставил меня готовить себе завтрак, то сначала ты будешь завтракать.  
-Точно? – интересуется Пайн, и, вместо того, чтобы начать ныть, прижимается к Заку ближе, теснее, так, чтобы он точно почувствовал его стояк. Обычно это действует куда лучше, чем нытьё. Вот и сейчас тоже – Куинто вздыхает вроде бы и утомлённо, мол «как ты меня задолбал», но выдох выходит слишком уж судорожным, и Крис довольно улыбается, и едва ли не облизывается, когда Зак, убрав сковородку с горячей конфорки, поворачивается к нему.  
-Ты невыносим, - объявляет Куинто.  
-Ну, если бы это было не так, тебе бы уже стало скучно, - бессовестно лыбится Пайн, и ладонью, больше не удерживаемой Заком, скользит под резинку его штанов.  
-Ты прав. Ненавижу, когда ты прав, - хмыкает Куинто и прикрывает глаза, когда пальцами Крис обхватывает его член. – В спальню, Крис. Мы не будем трахаться на кухне.  
-Как скажешь, - улыбается Пайн, не двигаясь с места и только сильнее сжимая пальцы.  
До спальни они, конечно, так и не добираются.  
После Крис, взъерошенный, донельзя довольный, с ярко-фиолетовым пятном засоса на плече сидит на подоконнике, курит в форточку, поедает остывшие гренки, запивает всё это дело черным кофе и одурело-счастливым таким взглядом пялится на Куинто, который сидит за столом, вытянув ноги вперёд и уткнувшись в телефон.  
-Что? – хмурится Зак, поднимая глаза и как раз натыкаясь на этот взгляд. – Не корми Ноа этой гадостью. Я всё вижу.  
-Ты кормишь меня этой гадостью.  
-Потому что тебя – не жалко.  
Крис фыркает, а потом всё-таки смеётся. Зак пытается спрятать улыбку – эту свою самую редкую, самую простую и самую тёплую улыбку – но безуспешно.  
Всё так, как должно быть.


End file.
